


Two-sided love

by ringo1123



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonding, M/M, family to lovers, how to tame a bat, sweet memories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringo1123/pseuds/ringo1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>迪克有时行动快过大脑，而布鲁斯有很多心结</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. These Foolish Things (Remind Me Of You)

Side Dick

说明：这里采用了动画YJ的一些设定，把黑色金丝雀设定成了心理医生，因为动画里她给大家做心理辅导来着

 

“所以？”  
“所以？”  
“还有什么要和我说的吗，夜翼？”  
迪克感到他后脑的某根神经因这句话跳了跳，他把那份报告从左手换到右手，戴娜——应该说是黑色金丝雀，毕竟他们现在还穿着制服，仍然端坐在那张该死的桌子后。  
愚蠢，他想，在心理医生面前露出破绽。  
“你知道，我这儿有些好货，就藏在心理系年鉴背后，最好的咖啡豆，也许你愿意坐下来尝尝？”  
戴娜的声音十分具有说服力，咖啡豆也极具魅力，但他觉得身上的制服突然之间变成了某种魔法胶水，把他钉在原地难以动弹。  
“为什么你会这么觉得？我是说，为很么你觉得我有话要说？”  
又是一句蠢话。  
“恩，让我想想，大概因为你来拿走队员的常规心理测评报告之后就站着不动的缘故？”  
“也许我觉得你今天格外光彩照人？”  
“是啊，如果你的眼睛没有一直盯着我桌上的水晶镇纸……。”  
阳光透过百叶窗投射在精巧切割的蓝色水晶上，让这块冰冷的晶体熠熠生辉，像一簇热烈燃烧的火苗……好吧，他好像是盯得久了点。  
“也许我确实需要一杯咖啡。”他放下手中的报告，坐在那张极其舒适的单人沙发上，有些失神的看着戴娜张罗咖啡，定期为队员做心理测评是他的主意，真难以想象，从小他就讨厌心理医生，当你需要为一票火爆的超能力者负责时，个人因素就得退居其次了，蝙蝠侠告诉过他，“这不光是关于你”，布鲁斯很能说些意义模糊的话……哦，他想起来了，从小讨厌心理医生的人并不是他自己，而是布鲁斯……。  
“给。”  
戴娜的声音突兀响起，他反射性的抬手，却碰倒了对方手中的咖啡杯，眼看着滚烫的液体就要泼洒而出，霎时之间他用双手捧住了那只岌岌可危的马克杯，危机解除！  
“看到没？”戴娜的声音带上了点戏谑。  
“什么？”他把杯子稳稳放在身前的茶几上。  
“心不在焉。”  
“……只是一杯咖啡，戴娜。”  
“还好只是一杯咖啡。”  
这句话让他刚松懈下来的神经瞬间绷紧，看啊，果然话中有话。  
“这是什么意思？是他让你‘格外关照’我的？他认为我不在状态，认为我会随时搞砸？”  
连珠炮似的说完之后他才发现自己话语中的怒气。  
“你知道，有时候我还挺想念罗宾的……”  
“是阿是啊，记得在任何关于绿色鳞片小短裤的笑话出现前打住。”他抬手遮住了眼睛，严格意义上说是遮住了脸上的面具，有人把你从小看到大，有时是福分有时却是是噩梦。  
“要不是你提醒，我还真不记得这岔了。”  
“戴娜，要不是知道你和奥利，我还真以为你在和我调情。”  
“啊，我们的罗密欧，连调情都懒得应付，看来你的问题还真不小。”一瞬间，轻松调笑的表情从戴娜脸上褪去，取而代之的是令迪克有些退缩的专注，她用更为柔和的语调继续道：  
“那么现在，迪克，你想和我谈谈吗？。”  
他摘下面具，无意识地把它从一只手换到另一只手，不知该从何说起。  
“事情很复杂。”终于，他挣扎着开了口。  
“它们通常都是这样。”  
“你想要我说什么？”谁都不会说他是个善于掩饰的人，然而也许他也没那么直率坦诚。  
“这取决于你自己，迪克。”  
“所以，心理医生的工作就是拿钱听人脱口秀？我都想重新进行职业规划了。”  
“也不尽然，天天被人进行职业侮辱也是工作内容之一。”  
他往自己的座位里不安的挪了挪，带着歉意开口道：  
“对不起，我表现的像个混蛋，只是……只是我不太擅长这个，从小就讨厌心理医生。”  
“别放在心上，我能问问为什么，为什么你从小讨厌心理医生吗？”戴娜的声音仍然平稳而又柔和。  
“一直以来我都是理所当然的这么认为，有意思的是，就在刚才我才发现，其实讨厌心理医生的不是我而是布鲁斯，你知道，他小时候简直经历过一个心理医生加强连，但结果糟透了，从小就是个难对付的家伙。”有些无奈的摇摇头，他能轻易想像——  
一个十岁不到的孩子，黑发梳得一丝不苟，灰色的毛衣下得体的穿着雪白整洁的衬衫，在欧洲来的儿童专家面前顽固的把自己坐成一座小堡垒，他的世界分崩离析，而眼前的女士却在劝他吃些饼干……。  
“……迪克？”戴娜的声音像是从远处传来，可他此时并不想离开那个深渊边挣扎的孩子：  
他希望那时能有一只鸟儿扑腾着翅膀停在窗台，发出逗趣可爱的叫声让那决意用沉默和拒绝裹住自己的孩子注意到，然后带着他的视线飞离这牢笼般的心理诊疗室……。

“这很常见，常年生活在一起的人，经常出现这样的记忆混淆，分不清哪些事发生在对方身上，哪些是发生在自己身上，常错把对方的记忆错当是自己的，尤其是那些两人共同分享的记忆。”戴娜不动声色的评论道，但迪克的回应却是个鬼脸。  
“分享记忆？听起来挺变态的，像是什么睡袍谈心大会，哼，才怪，布鲁斯才不会和人分享什么记忆，尤其是这么私密的部分，不，才不是他告诉我的，不过你猜怎么着，不用谁特意告诉我，我照样能知道。”

是啊，那并不难，尤其当他也是个目睹父母丧生的孤儿时，不，那时人人都说他是个幸运的小子，只是因为死了爹娘，高谭首富就成了他的监护人，四处游走的篷车变成了比市立博物馆还大的百年庄园，但这幸运儿却日益消沉，理所当然的，他也被送去了儿童心理专家，理所当然的，他找机会逃了。  
“选的地方不错。”  
背后传来的声音让他吃了一惊，他那整日沉迷于社交活动，鲜少见面的监护人，布鲁斯穿着全套行头，从打开的天窗里探出身来。  
“我，我以为会是阿尔弗雷德。”他有些不自在，看着布鲁斯用难以形容的敏捷身手爬出天窗，昂贵的手工皮鞋稳稳当当踩着瓦片走到他的身边，和他一样，在屋檐坐下。  
他想提醒他小心，毕竟不是谁都经历过空中飞人的训练，可像现在这样也不错，他们的双腿悬在空中，脚下就是高谭的夜色。  
“我不知道从这个角度看，高谭会这么美。”  
“对吧？我花了好长时间才找到这里！”  
脚下的灯光如同遍布的星辰，之前他几乎没什么机会和自己的监护人交谈，而现在，对方能如此轻易的看到他眼中的世界，这让他感到一丝暖意。  
“阿尔弗雷德担心坏了，所以他找到我。”  
“哦……。”他的心情再次跌落，“还以为你终于注意到我了呢，不好意思打断了你的派对。”  
“我……”这次轮到布鲁斯失语，迪克用余光偷偷打量对方，那头精心打理的头发被吹乱，有几缕盖住了他的眼睛。  
“我只是不知道……要怎么和你相处……你可能看得出来，我，我不太擅长这些……。”那年长些的青年有些沮丧的垂下头，好像对自己搜肠刮肚说出的这些话感到十分羞愧。  
“这是个黑洞。”布鲁斯重新看向这座在他们脚下静静燃烧的城市，他不由地追随那道目光。  
“它不会随着时间渐渐愈合，你只能习惯它的存在，习惯在我们心中以有一个巨大的黑洞，但我想让你知道，你不是独自一人……。”  
说完后对方转向他，蓝眼睛对上蓝眼睛，第一次，他看到一个真正的布鲁斯•韦恩，和他一样破碎，却又渴望着救赎，也许是孩童的直觉，毫无预兆，毫不自觉的，他张开双臂抱住了年长者的脖子，他感到布鲁斯条件反射的想要挣脱，但最最后，他被另一双手拢住，全身心的投入这个怀抱。  
“你也是，伙计！”脸埋在昂贵的西装里，他对他的监护人郑重承诺。  
“所以现在，我从‘脑子发热的派对动物’成为‘伙计’了？”  
他听到自己发出的闷笑：“阿尔弗雷德这个叛徒！”


	2. Us against the world

“那么……。”面对戴娜毫不掩饰的探究目光，他在自己的制服里瑟缩了一下。  
“布鲁斯怎么了？”  
他感到眉头一跳，“为什么这么问？”  
“因为刚才说到关于他的话题，然后你就突然打住，放空了将近……两三分钟，所以你们又吵翻了？”  
“……有这么明显？”  
戴娜叹了口气，但声音却带上了些许笑意：“你们什么时候没在吵？”  
“有道理。”  
“但我猜，不是因为这些争执对吗？”  
“……不是。”  
“所以想谈谈吗？”  
他没有回答，戴娜并不打算放弃，她站起来换了个方向，在稍远一点的位置重新坐下。  
“那不妨这样，我们可以去掉‘人物’，只谈论‘事件’本身，你不必把我当做谈话对象，想象对面的椅子上坐着此刻你最想交谈的人，而我只是一个隐形的傍观者……。”  
他看着对面那张空荡荡的椅子，难以想象布鲁斯坐在上面的样子，肯定不是穿着蝙蝠的制服，也不会是杂志封面照似的定制三件套，也许是坐在起居室一边走神一边喝咖啡时那件黑色高领毛衣，或许是他最喜欢的黑色丝绸睡衣，配上睡眼惺忪的表情和敞开的……打住！  
“我不知道，听起来好像有点色情？不过，找心理医生不就是为了避免沦落到对着空椅子说话的地步吗？”他把目光从空椅子上挪开，故作轻松的调笑道。  
“当然啦，如果你觉得还是面对我比较轻松的话，椅子先生可以当旁观者。”  
“你不知道，面对你比面对TA要轻松多了……。”  
“很好，那让我们开始吧。”  
“开始？”  
他问自己，是什么时候开始的？从孩子气的依恋和崇拜，同类相怜的认同，到至亲挚友般的默契和相互扶持，连克拉克都不得不承认他是真正的蝙蝠专家。

“你到底是怎么办到的？忍受他的专断独行和见鬼的态度，好像我掏心掏肺对着镜子排练了半个小时的说辞对他来说还不如企鹅人的一把雨伞！”那时克拉克满脸沮丧，这对最佳搭档的友谊刚开始不久，布鲁斯高谭式的阴郁显然让堪萨斯•肯特吃了不少苦头，而他，罗宾，十分乐于游走在这两极之间。  
”伙计你知道的，蝙蝠就是这样，宁愿扮演一个尖牙利爪的坏蛋，然后自己去打败所有怪物，也不愿让人觉得他是个善良的甜心，嘿，知道吗，他还对拥抱过敏！“  
克拉克笑了起来，伸出手揉乱了他的头发。  
“你不必每次都为他解释开脱的，不过开玩笑的吧，拥抱过敏症？”  
“真的真的，小丑前天抱住他后被直接打穿了三面墙！”  
克拉克笑得更厉害了，“好吧好吧，你才是蝙蝠专家，刷牙时间之前要不要飞一会儿？”  
“开玩笑！当然要！”  
那时的他，只要作为蝙蝠侠唯一指定官方合作伙伴，只要比任何人（好吧除了阿福）都了解布鲁斯就足够了，但不知何时开始，他渐渐变得贪得无厌，而布鲁斯所给予的却远远不够，罗宾不再是他的专属，天杀的他都要怀疑布鲁斯是不是开始上网公开招聘了！然后达米安出现了，布鲁斯的亲生骨肉，这小杀手证明了自己每一分一毫都是爸爸的孩子，还有那对世界最佳拍档什么的，太夸张了，汉堡大厨里要买两份豪华套餐才送这对搭档的公仔，就这样还经常断货！更别提什么主题网站了……。  
他并不讨厌这些，相反，他爱达米安，克拉克更是他的老友，只是……。

“为什么你不能看着我对我说你想念我需要我呢！你觉得我会对你弃之不顾还是怎样！有哪一次你需要我的时候我不是拼了命的帮你？有哪次……”  
“够了！”  
成为夜翼，拥有自己的事业和舞台，成为一个领导者，他本以为一切都很顺利，生活不能更好，直到他从别人口中得知新的罗宾出现了。大概每个人的一生中都有那么几个瞬间，所有的快乐瞬间化为苦涩，所有的美好统统变为假象，在他的人生中，除了父母双亡的那晚，这是第二次，而这次没有人会陪他坐在高谭的屋顶告诉他永远不必孤单了。  
“去他妈的够了！你没有权利，你没有权利让别人穿上我的制服！你认为我不是个合格的搭档难道那孩子就是吗！”  
被难以遏制的怒气支配，他直接杀到了蝙蝠洞，在独立之后这还是他第一次回来，比起韦恩庄园他曾经觉得这里更像家，而此时所有的回忆都成了讽刺，他步步紧逼质问道，只是连自己也不知道想要从布鲁斯这里得到什么样的回答。  
“见鬼的我愿意为你去死！只要你需要，但你从来就不需要对吗！”  
怒气渐渐散去，留下无尽的沮丧和悲伤，他没发现自己正两手抓着布鲁斯的肩膀把他按在粗砺的石壁上。  
“我以为，我一直以为，是我们一起对抗全世界，你和我，我们两人一起……”  
“我们一直都是……。”布鲁斯轻轻叹了口气说道。  
他知道这是对方收起防御的前兆，只是这一句话，就让他失去了所有进攻的意志，只能用尽全力牢牢按住那仍披着铠甲的肩膀不让对方再有机会逃脱。  
“那为什么？”他需要一个答案，他有权利知道这个答案，布鲁斯不再看向他而是垂下视线，留给他一个近乎脆弱的角度。  
“我从来没有怀疑过你会为我付出一切，这才是我最害怕的，我不想要你为我付出一切，我想要你拥有一切，我想……想要你拥有所有我不可能拥有的快乐和希望，拥有完整的人生，而不是为了我躺在病床上浑身插满管子，你不明白吗？我必须让你离开……哪怕这会……会把我活活撕裂……。”  
他不知道该说什么，不知道该做什么，但反应过来时他发现自己在用勒断肋骨的力气紧紧搂住他的监护人。  
“见鬼！”他埋在对方肩头，努力挤着眼睛，和嚎哭冲动做斗争。  
“见鬼！布鲁斯！”他可不想在这时哭成一座水缸。


	3. I keep on falling

也许就在那时，他开始察觉。  
戴娜的眼睛没有离开过他，时不时会低头在本子上写些什么，他有点好奇，从自己透露的只言片语里她到底能发现什么？  
“很难说从什么时候开始，但当我察觉到时，已经开始很久了，只是那时才清楚明白地知道自己到底想要什么。”  
他想要的，不只是跟在黑色锯齿边缘的披风背后，不只是一起盘旋于这座城市的夜空惩恶扬善，不只是背靠背的信任，他想要的是……。  
“但困扰你的不是这个对吗？你很清楚自己要什么，而且在我看来你对此坚信不疑，那么到底发生了什么？”戴娜总有办法阻止他逃避问题，该死的体术高手难道都是读心专家？  
他烦躁不安的在座位里扭了扭，好吧，其实也许没什么大不了的。  
“厄，其实我在采取，厄，循序渐进的步骤，为了达到自己的目标。”才怪，对方是布鲁斯，连达克赛德追踪式热视线都能躲过的人，显然对他那些“早午餐邀请”“限量甜甜圈供应”“不限量格雷森使用券”之类的“步骤”进行了了无痕迹的完美闪避，他甚至不能确定对方到底是不是在有意躲避！  
“进展……不是十分明显，我甚至不确定目标对象有没有作为目标的自觉……但，还是有那么几个瞬间……”几乎接近完美。

这是他们最爱的时刻，两个彻彻底底的凡人，靠着几根微不足道的绳索和爪钩在夜色之中飞旋，遨游，一起略过沉睡的屋檐，擦过高耸入云的高楼，在霓虹闪烁的招牌上短暂停留，然后飞向尖顶的钟楼……他爱死这感觉了，布鲁斯黑色的披风像拥有了生命，随着那具强健完美身体的每一个动作飘扬，舒展，而整座城市如同深邃迷人的故事一般在他们眼前展开。  
那天候巡逻结束而黑夜还未过去，本该分道扬镳或是一同打道回府，但布鲁斯却罕见地在一头滴水兽上迟疑了会儿，就在他抬头打算询问时，对方留下一句硬邦邦的“跟上”，便后头也不回的飞身跳下。  
好吧，没有解释没有商量余地，这就是蝙蝠侠，迪克有些愤愤的想，万一自己有重要的约会无法奉陪呢？好吧，骗谁呢，他已经两三个月没有约任何姑娘了，不过等等！约会？他觉得肾上腺激素开始剧烈分泌，不得不吞了几口唾液，这……会不会是蝙蝠式的“约会”？所以之前自己的攻势并不是徒劳？布鲁斯只是和往常一样看在眼里记在心里了？  
夜风呼啸如同情歌低唱，他轻快地飞旋翻转着，毫不费力的跟上那只大蝙蝠的节奏，好吧他承认自己一路翻的跟头大大超过了必要性，但一切是多么美好！他想象着一把抓住那欲盖弥彰的披风……。  
“到了。”  
“啊？哦。”  
他发现他们停在一座尚在建设中的赤裸钢筋之上，这里……。  
“这里是韦恩集团的老区改造工程？”  
“是的，我想让你看看这里。”  
他被眼前的景象迷住了，灯火通明的工地，伸向天空的脚手架，逐渐成形的钢筋泰坦……他记得这里曾是高谭最为灰暗破败的老城区，这片低矮杂乱的屋檐下，连阳光都难以顾及。  
“这，真不敢相信。”他不由自主的感叹道。  
“保留最初阿兰•韦恩的规划，很快这里会变成更加体面的街区，所有老城区的住户们都会逐渐迁回故居，他们熟悉的格局不会改变，但会有更多的学校，医院，超市，工厂，公司……他们会有更多的机会……。”  
“这个韦恩做了件好事。”他不由自主的微笑起来，想起布鲁斯规划这片重建计划时眼里闪烁的光芒和那些本人毫无自觉的热情。  
“我不知道，人们议论纷纷，很多人不喜欢改变……。”难得的，蝙蝠侠的语气流露出一丝犹豫。  
“哦拜托，自我怀疑不适合你，偏离人物性格了伙计！”他调笑道。  
“还有那儿……。”皮革覆盖的手指向远方，那里高谭大道两旁的街灯逐一点亮，如同一条闪闪发亮的珍珠项链，一直延伸至视线最远处的高谭港。  
“真美……。”他听见自己喃喃自语道。  
“是啊，前段时间当……我从飞机上被打落时，看到这些，就像是高谭在对我敞开怀抱，我想你会喜……。“

有那么几个瞬间，一切近乎完美。  
近乎。  
“好吧，我搞砸了。“他大声承认，沮丧的把头埋在手掌里，戴娜波澜不惊地从记事本上抬起双眼看向他。  
“厄，我……。”

他吻了布鲁斯。  
这不是计划中的动作，不经任何思考，他只是顺从了自己的本能，直到现在他都不敢相信自己真有这胆量，但在那一瞬间，他不知道除了去亲吻深爱的人，这世上还有其他什么事值得考虑，谁不会这么做？  
他意识到自己抓住了那仿佛要融化在夜色中的披风，然后毫不犹豫的吻上了那双缺乏血色，在面具下抿成一条直线的嘴唇。  
接下来，接下来他们就开始坠落，有那么一刻他忘我的品尝着微微张开的双唇，心醉的想“这也许就是坠入爱河的感觉吧。”  
但见鬼，他很快意识到，他们是真的在下坠，从十余层高度的钢架上往下坠！他不知道自己的吻技有这么大杀伤力，能让蝙蝠侠失足跌落，长年的训练让他本能地想要摆脱困境，这并不难，但四肢似乎与理智有点脱节，他的双臂不愿松开过于紧密的怀抱，嘴唇无心无暇顾及其他，而躯干此时被包裹在因急速下坠而呼啦作响的披风里……再等一会儿，就那么一会儿，马上就采取行动，他这样告诉自己，继续怀抱着热烈的渴望自由落体。  
很快，他感到自己正推被着往上升，是他下方的布鲁斯发射了爪钩，重力和反作用力让他们的身体贴的愈发紧密，这好像也不错……。  
直到他被半拽着落在了一头滴水兽上，然后被粗暴地推开。  
“你在干什么！”  
“你在干什么！”  
他们异口同声的责问道，然后展开了长达一分钟的互瞪，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵！  
“你觉得我在干什么？你本人不是也在场吗？而且有必要用这么嫌弃的态度吗，好像我是什么从妈妈怀里抢走婴儿拿他们去做人体炸弹的超级恶棍一样！！”见鬼他还想问呢，他的为什么气氛好好的突然就翻脸不认帐了！还摆出一副典型公事公办的蝙蝠侠姿态！  
“你觉得是我的行为导致了你刚才的……举动？”对面那个十足的大蝙蝠口气有些犹豫和……勉强？  
“开玩笑吧，你还能说的再抽象点吗？难道我们不是约……难道你……”哦，操！他突然反应过来，也许真的是自己的荷尔蒙在作怪，也许，见鬼，也许布鲁斯从没把他的表示当真，那么这根本就不是个约会？那么……操操操操操，上帝基督耶稣他搞砸了！  
而布鲁斯的举动无疑对他的窘境毫无帮助。  
因为那只大蝙蝠二话不说的离开了。  
走了，留下大脑短路目瞪口呆的迪克•格雷森，独自矗立在深秋夜色中的滴水兽上。  
寒风中半勃起着。

“起先，我责备自己，觉得是自己一厢情愿头脑发热，但渐渐的，我受够了该死的自责。  
他把头从手掌中抬起，坐在对面的戴娜已经放下了手中的记录，全神关注着他。  
“你知道吗，每一次，过往的每一次争执，他都有办法让我觉得自己才是过错方，他有什么高明的手段呢？他的唯一手段就是避而不谈，除了摆出那副‘你搞砸了，你是怎么回事，太令我失望了’的臭脸，其余都是我一个人在演独角戏，大吵大闹的是我，负气出走的是我，不断自责的是我，最后在他眼里不成熟不理智的还是我！”  
那次“事故”之后，毫不意外的，他们又陷入了长久的冷战当中，偶尔在任务上有交集，布鲁斯也绝对是公事公办半句不多，每次单独相处表现得就跟洁癖老处女看到水槽霉菌一样，作为回应，他接连几个月都没有出现在高谭境内，更别说踏入该死的庄园和蝙蝠洞了，甚至连阿福都来电询问是不是出了什么事。  
“听起来对方像是个非常不坦诚的人。”  
“不坦诚？他简直是扭曲，自闭，自负、自残……总之简直不可理喻！”  
“……听起来，好像有很多怨气。”  
“是啊，只有你想不到的！”  
“那么，你有没有把这些怨气发泄出去的计划？”  
“哦，你是说当面质问？那肯定会相当精彩！”  
“听起来像是经验之谈。”  
“总有那么几次我会找他当面质问，场面闹得不可收拾，然后又莫名其妙的好了。”  
“你把我弄糊涂了，这样的结果不是挺好的吗？”  
“我，我只是不想再表现得自作多情而已！为什么他不能屈尊来找我谈谈，哪怕这辈子就这一次？”  
“你在害怕什么？”  
面对戴娜的目光，他焦躁的玩弄起了自己的手指，他知道这说不过去但他无法鼓起勇气去找布鲁斯问这个，这辈子没有什么时候他这么害怕一个答案。  
“你想要什么？”  
他想要收回自己所有的愚蠢举动，好让他们再次一起无言而又默契的盘旋在城市上空，哪怕对方对他的心意半点不知，哪怕那人永远把他当成神奇小子，哪怕……。  
“我可以接受得不到自己想要的，我只是，不想要现在这样的境况。“  
戴娜露出一个小小的微笑，她站起来收走了他手边那杯一口未动的咖啡。  
”我想你已经有主意了。“  
”大概吧。“他站起来活动了一下手脚，窗外竟然已经日光西斜，戴娜桌上的水晶镇纸被冬日余晖染成了妖艳的紫色，一切就要结束了，他想。

Side Dick Fin.


	4. Yesterday once more

Side Bruce

 

“阿尔弗雷德，你就不能随便挑一个让我们早点完事吗？”  
他简直要叹气了，三十分钟，在这面穿衣镜前他整整杵了三十分钟，阿尔弗雷德显然还是不甚满意，从那只属于他父亲的珠宝盒里挑挑拣拣，用挑剔的眼光审视那些戒指、腕表、怀表、袖扣和领扣。  
“相信我布鲁斯少爷，作为韦恩庄园传承了将近一个世纪的派对传统，关于今晚，没什么是可以随便的，来，让我们看看这只腕表是否合适。”这位挑剔的管家显然不打算放过他。  
是啊，又是一年令人头疼的“白色派对”日。据说，他那将玛丽•安妥内特作为偶像的曾祖母从欧洲嫁到高谭之后，决心以己之力为这片蛮夷之地带来欧洲的风雅时尚，她很快成为了闻名东海岸的派对女王，在那些眼花缭乱的主题派对中最为有名的就是在每年十二月举行的白色派对。这一传统在韦恩家代代相传，甚至战火也无法动摇它在高谭人们心中的地位，二战期间，他的祖母通过这项活动为前线筹集了巨额捐款，就连他节俭的父母，都要例行在这一天开放庄园西翼那奢华的白色大厅迎接贵客。  
“真遗憾这项传统不能由庄园的女主人来主持。”他在内心深处翻了个白眼，阿尔弗雷德撤掉他身上所有的饰品，只留下一枚蓝宝石胸针，后退一步，终于露出了满意的神色。  
“这下行了，样式简洁的白色套装与蓝宝石总是完美的搭配。”  
“是啊，看起来就像个白痴。”他对着全身镜里自己的倒影毫不领情地评论道。  
“嘘！这可是对时尚的大不敬。”阿尔弗雷德对他的仪表做出最后调整，轻轻拍了拍他的背，示意着装时间结束。  
“我不知道你还是时尚圈中人。”他半躺在一张大概属于他曾祖母的缎面椅子上，每一个细胞都在拒绝即将来到的盛大派对。  
“如果你非要知道的话，布鲁斯少爷，我可是十分乐意做些打击时尚罪犯的工作。”  
阿尔弗雷德对他成为披风斗士充满了矛盾的态度，而此时，他并不想让这个话题偏离轻松调侃的调性，正当他准备转移话题时，背对着他整理首饰盒的阿尔弗雷德突然一怔，其实只是一两秒的停滞，普通人甚至无法察觉，但他知道不妙，阿尔弗雷德可不是个大惊小怪的人。  
“怎么了？阿尔……!”  
他的老管家转过身来，手里捏着一小叠纸片，哦！见鬼！  
“那是……"  
“布鲁斯少爷，看来我们有些错误归档问题要处理，无论这些可爱的小纸片是秘密情报还是热情洋溢的书信或是无用的废纸，我想它们都不该被收纳在这只首饰盒里。”  
雪白的手套将那叠方方整整的纸片递到他眼前，他没有抬手，甚至没有抬头，“不，不是的，这些不是情报也不是情书，更不是废纸，我找不到哪里适合它们。”  
“我可以看看吗？”  
“当然。”  
纸片摩擦发出微响，接着响起的是阿尔弗雷德郑重如同伦敦气象播报员的声音：“格雷森使用券说明，本券只限本人使用，可重复使用，有效期永久，内含：格雷森熊抱券10张、格雷森按摩券10张、格雷森陪伴券10张，格……。”  
“可以了阿尔弗雷德，你已经证明了自己是个优秀的唱票员！”他抬起一只手扶住额头，在那里某根青筋止不住地突突直跳。  
“看来是来自理查德少爷毫无疑问……。”  
“他有时候也会变得挺不可理喻的，我不知道他最近这是怎么了…，”  
“对此我深表怀疑。”  
“阿尔弗雷德！”  
“我还以为你是最伟大侦探呢。”  
“……没必要这么讽刺吧,”  
“大概因为我是英国人吧。”  
好吧他确实在说谎，他知道这是什么，他知道迪克想要什么，但这才是问题所在。

“如果你想要什么，任何东西都可以，告诉阿尔弗雷德。”那时他刚结束自己漫长的游历生涯回到高谭，刚刚20岁出头，以为自己已经做好全身心的准备，但再次置身于这座被他父母深爱而又亲手杀死了他们的城市仍然让他措手不及——比如再次目睹一个孩子失去双亲，当那孩子在巨浪般的尖叫与混乱之中一动不动跪坐在死去的父母身边时，他知道自己再也无法坐视，和奔向出口的人流相反，他走向那被遗忘的舞台，至少他还有机会挽救这一个。  
但他没有想到，被拯救的会是自己。  
“是啊是啊，也许我还需要一头镶满了钻石的小马驹，用水晶高脚杯洗脚什么的，布鲁斯你开始有点煞风景了伙计，天天问我要不要这个要不要那个，我又不是什么一千零一夜里的王子，我又不是你！阿福有没有在你床垫下放豌豆？”  
这十岁的孩子简直像是多动症患者，这几句话的功夫就在那张土耳其地毯上翻了三个跟头，说完最后一句还朝他做了个大大的鬼脸，他想装出恼火的表情但失败了。  
“理查德•格雷森你最好说到做到，想装酷就别天天求着要和我出去巡逻。”  
“嘿！你作弊！这可是两码事！”那孩子说着就朝他翻滚而来，他轻松抬手挡下对方的数次攻击。  
“我看不出有什么区别。”  
“开玩笑吧，一个是拯救世界，一个是你和阿福想把我变成脑满肠肥的油腻肥佬！”  
“看吧，没什么区别。”  
迪克发出一声气愤的怪叫：“真是不可理喻！”说着便一个纵身双手按住他的肩膀从他头顶腾空翻过，稳稳落地后自顾自的欢呼了起来。  
“看见了吗看见了吗？”  
他承认这个孩子极有天赋，同时又害怕这天赋会让他踏上和自己一样的道路，他转身按住迪克的肩膀轻轻揉了揉，这晦涩的鼓励信号让那孩子的眼睛瞬间亮了起来，他觉得自己可能笑了，因为迪克脸上出现了一个能塞下整块披萨的大大笑容。  
“不，今晚没有巡逻。”他冷酷的宣布道，那孩子的脸马上垮了下来：“不公平！你知道我不是个孩子了！你需要我！”可他决意不予理会，“为了公平起见，今晚瓦尔小姐来用餐时你可以和她礼貌的问好，然后回自己房间，玩一个小时最新的赛车游戏，再刷牙睡觉。”  
“但我没有最新版，他们说最新版还没上市呢！”  
“现在你有了。”  
“哇哇哇噢噢噢～～”迪克开始搥胸怪叫，他希望这男孩的金刚cos热能够早日消退。  
“我希望今晚出现在瓦尔小姐面前的是一个人类而不是一只猩猩。”  
“噢噢噢噢噢～一位小姐！”迪克一个翻身，倒立着走向他：“我能倒着和她打招呼吗？”  
“我们人类不会这样做。”他一手捞住那孩子的腿，毫不费力地把他整个翻过来重新双脚着地。  
“她漂亮吗？”  
“是的。”  
“噢噢噢噢噢咦噫咿咿～”

至少在晚些时候，迪克以一个规矩男孩的形象获得了他女伴的赞赏。  
他不记得那晚的浪漫晚餐或是更旖丽的细节了，但他清清楚楚的记得第二天，出现在餐桌上的一幕。  
“哇哦，这真可爱！”他的女伴发出赞叹，他目不转睛的盯着桌上那瓶小小的植物，蓝色花瓣被正午的阳光染成了紫色。  
“真怀念，布鲁斯你还记得吗？小时候处处可见这些漂亮小东西，特别是在罗宾逊公园里，可现在再也看不到了，好多年没见过了，毕竟有谁会关心这些毫不起眼的野生雏菊呢……。”  
有，他的母亲玛莎，每个夏夜，等到暑气散去之后总会带他去罗宾逊公园散步，父亲不忙的时候会从医院直接赶来加入他们，那时他最爱的时光，他的母亲喜欢那生机勃勃的蓝色野雏菊，并且管它们叫“blues”，她总会对他说：“布鲁斯宝贝，给妈妈摘两朵blues好吗？”而每次他都会圆满完成这项重任。  
“真是我的宝贝！”他会得到好几个亲吻，然后他的母亲会半蹲下来，将其中一朵小心翼翼别在他的纽扣上，另一朵别在自己胸针上，“嘘，它们可是有魔法的，看见没，像这样，无论我们走到哪里都能找到彼此。”  
这是他们的秘密，甚至连父亲也不知道，而当他失去他们之后，这个秘密被他埋入深渊，直到一年前他结束自我放逐重新回到高谭，无论在罗宾逊公园还是在其他地方，旧日繁花早已了无痕迹，他永远失去了他们。  
这件事他只对迪克提起过，而现在，那些有着单薄花瓣的蓝色魔法师们盛开在他眼前，一如昨日。


	5. Time’s laughingstocks

Side Bruce

“阿尔弗雷德你还记得吗，那时候我完全不知道该怎样抚养孩子，只有天天问他要不要这个要不要那个。”  
“哦我当然记得，那时候你也不过是个孩子，刚结束离家出走阶段。”  
他无视了老管家话语中的调侃继续道：“但迪克什么也不要，”  
“除了零食一天比一天吃得多。”  
“是啊，我还担心不当他成年牙齿就会被蛀光，但除此之外他对什么都不太在乎，那时候我宁愿他变成贪图享乐的富家子弟而不是热衷于胖揍罪犯的义警，但他偏不。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有接茬，于是他自顾自地说了下去：“你知道吗，刚去布鲁德海文时，他宁愿租住在车库里，也不愿动用信托基金里那一堆零，起初我以为他不肯接受施舍，不愿接纳一个新家，后来我才发现这就是他的本性，比起接受他更愿意付出，从不计较这是否值得，哪怕我只是给他一款新游戏，他也会……。”  
他没有完成这句话，而是把脸埋入双手当中，阿尔弗雷德在他身边坐下，他感到一只温暖而又镇定的手正轻轻拍打他的后背。  
“本该是我为他付出一切……。”  
“容我插嘴，布鲁斯少爷，难道这不是你一直在做的吗？”  
“我给他一个房间，让他吃穿不愁，磨练他的身手和意志，为他设立信托……,这些是没错，但我无法把他的父母还给他，甚至无法阻止他走上和我一样的道路……。”  
“布鲁斯少爷，你应该比谁都清楚，这是他自己的选择，有些孩子注定会成为英雄，如果你真觉得愧疚，不如兑现这些热情洋溢的使用券来的实在，比如这张格雷森熊抱券就挺不错，我想理查德少爷会欢欣鼓舞的。”  
“阿尔弗雷德，怎么连你也……”他有些懊恼的说道。  
“怎么了，我的理解有什么问题吗？”  
“只是……”他不知如何开口向阿尔弗雷德解释迪克和他目前所处的尴尬状态，因为连他自己都不太清楚，面对他的犹豫，老管家只是挑起一边眉毛：  
“哦，你是说这些示爱行为其实并不是示爱行为？”  
“老天！”他整个盖住了自己的脸，果然什么都逃不过阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，“你让我觉得一下子回到了六年级！我又不是什么期待初恋的少女！”  
“恕我直言，布鲁斯少爷，你的过激反应确实有点六年级风味。”  
“真不敢相信，那是迪克！那个我们从十岁开始看着他长大的迪克！除了我的过激反应之外，你不觉得这里还有其他的问题吗？”他承认自己有些滑稽了，但他不明白为什么阿尔弗雷德用这么轻描淡写的态度对待这件事。  
“就我所知，你们没有血缘关系，年龄相差十岁，都是成年人，也许有点不同寻常，但谁知道呢，爱就是如此神秘莫测……，”  
“我爱他，全心全灵地爱他，我们可以是父子，师徒、兄弟和战友，但绝不可能是情人。”他安静而又坚决的打断对方，这句话到底是为了说服对方还是自己？他不愿去细想。  
“布鲁斯少爷，请原谅我这么说，但，你到底在害怕什么？”  
“我从不害怕。”  
“那为什么不像你面对其他所有难题一样，去解决而不是逃避？”  
“我没有在逃……”好吧，他骗不了自己，至少在他的手机里就有一打来自迪克的未接来电。

“我们需要谈谈。”迪克的声音从头盔内置的耳麦中传来，他们从不用这条线路讨论工作以外的任何事，他本该生气，但对方语气中的不安和焦虑引起了他的注意。  
“说。”倾盆大雨让他的披风变得比平时更为沉重，那些湿透的记忆布料紧紧黏在他的制服上，就像小丑毒蛇般的粘稠目光。  
“嘻嘻嘻~怎么了小蝙蝠，这可是我们的二人时光，是谁这么不识相？”那人形恶魔似乎根本不知疼痛为何物，毫不顾忌那角度诡异的右手和起码断了两根肋骨的胸腔，隔着雨水凑近他的脸，他知道自己正暴露在毒气当中，之前注射的血清让他能够暂时保持理智，但……。  
“你还好吗？B，听起来你有点气息不稳，现在不是时候？”迪克的声音充满了关切。  
“让我猜猜，是一只鸟儿？他们怎么说来着，是谁杀死了知更……嗷！哇哈哈哈哈就是这样就是这样，小蝙蝠！专注专注！”他可以控制理智，但似乎控制不了自己的动作，一连串的攻击让小丑瘫倒在泥水当中，但那神经质的笑声却愈发响亮。  
“不，继续说。”疼痛，锥心刺骨的疼痛，但他还不能停下，还需要更多时间，他知道迪克在分析他的声音和语气，眼下的情形并未脱离他的控制，但如果迪克知道他的现状，绝不会坐视不理，而他此刻最不希望发生的事，就是把另一个人卷入眼下的状况，此时最明智的方法是关闭通讯，但他没有，也许药物到底还是影响了他的理智。  
“好吧，关于那天，我很抱歉，不，我是说，我并不后悔自己的行为，但我很抱歉那不是发生在我们的共识之下……见鬼，我到底在说什么！”他能想象迪克此时正懊恼的揉乱自己的头发，即使是在面具之后，夜翼也从来不善于掩饰自己的情绪。  
“嘿！喔！我看到了什么？“泥泞之中的小丑突然夸张的双手捧脸，扭曲的嘴角划出一道惊悚的弧线，”一个笑容！！！哦！小蝙蝠！终于！“他惊叫道，随后疯狂大笑起来，手脚并用的拍打着地面，很快，笑声被猛烈的咳嗽声代替，血清的剂量不够，他能感觉到毒性开始侵蚀他的神经，再坚持一会儿，只好再一会儿就好了……他的视线开始模糊，感官开始迟钝，甚至感觉不到自己已经跌坐在地上。  
“哦~但我回头一想，不对！”小丑站满泥污与血迹的脸就在他眼前，那深渊般的眼睛看向他：“那个笑容并不是为了你的老朋友，小丑我绽放的，啊，真是令人失望！多么！多么令人失望！！”毒蛇嘶嘶吐着信子：“失望，小蝙蝠，不仅是我，那些高谭幼儿园的孩子们，还有他们的父母，该有多么失望啊，伟大的，无所不能的蝙蝠侠，和他的老朋友周旋了这么久，还是不知道那群哇哇叫的小肉球们被藏在了那里，而现在，他们就要在随着一声温柔的叹息灰飞烟灭了~~噗~就像这样……哈哈哈哈哈哈”如同死亡丧钟般的嗓音。  
而他能听到第二个的声音，熟悉的，充满了各种情绪的，总能让他微笑的声音——  
“……我猜我只是想说，无论，我是说，无论怎样，我很，很想你……”接着是两声咳嗽，“我猜很快我们就会见面了对吧，白色派对什么的，绝对不能缺席什么的，韦恩家的传统什么的，明明达米安就跑去冬令营了，我猜他可能气炸了吧，被你逼着去和同龄人相处什么的，你看，我就知道你最宠他……厄，无论怎样，我，我很期待，怎么说呢，我们能见面谈谈吗？”  
“当然。“他听到自己这么说，随后切断了通讯，他能感到小丑如同铁钳般冰冷的手掐住了他的脖子。  
“什么？到现在还不专心？喔喔喔，看来我们得来一点……嗷！嘿！”离他彻底失去意识还有不到三分钟，但对于蝙蝠侠来说，三分钟绰绰有余了，他从地面翻身跳起，劈手夺下小丑手中用作引爆器的手机，同时一脚放倒那仍处于震惊状态的恶棍，在对方发出吃痛的嚎叫之前干净利落的铐住，34秒，不错，戈登的人在五分钟之内就能赶到。  
“嘿！小蝙蝠，这是干什么？你不会不知道我的双重保险计划吧？就算拿走了我的小玩具，还有一堆定时炸弹在等着爆炸，滴滴答答，时间不等人……”雨水将那头死泽浮藻般的绿色头发尽数打湿，一缕缕贴在那可怖的脸上，多少次他在梦中杀死了这颗魔星，现在仍然可以……他咬紧牙关，现在就连握紧拳头都格外吃力，  
“是失败双保险，小丑，你不会真以为我在这儿和你周旋是为了套信息吧？警方已经锁定了人质所在的区域，但你都安排好了，真正关押人质的仓库周边布满传感器，不间断向你的手机发送讯号，一旦警方接近，你就能第一时间知道，然后毫不犹豫地引爆，所有在场的人质和警察都会灰飞烟灭，感谢你的周到，刚才我一直在反向追踪你所接收到的信号，一旦确认了信息来源，我就将人质的具体地点发送给戈登局长，同时开始屏蔽，转而用假的模拟信号代替它们，你不会察觉到任何异常，但就在刚刚，人质已经被全数解救，你的定时炸弹也被拆除，而你，将一辈子烂在阿卡汉姆！”  
终于，他将好不容易将握紧的拳头送向了小丑受伤的胸腔，但力道全然不够，他的眼睛已经无法聚焦了，需要赶紧回到蝙蝠车注射解毒血清，需要……。  
……他能看到迪克穿着白色礼服的样子，明明前一刻还是个孩子，现在已经成长为挺拔的青年，他看到迪克向他转身……。  
“蝙蝠侠，撑住，你那该死的蝙蝠车停在那儿？我们得赶紧给你解毒，蝙蝠侠？”  
迪克对他说了些什么，但他听到的却是戈登的声音，他试着开口，但迪克消失了，冰冷的雨水喷洒般的落在脸上，还没完全失去意识，很好，他听见自己沙哑的声音“小……小丑？”  
“小丑已经被押送去阿卡汉姆了，一切结束了，现在重要的是你，我该联系谁？”  
“不……。”  
他艰难的按下腰带上的按钮，蝙蝠车的引擎声由远而近。  
“哦，好的好的。”他听见戈登嘀咕道，然后他感到自己开始移动，雨水停止了，他被小心的安放在熟悉的皮革座椅上，他知道自己暂时安全了。  
迪克到底想对他说什么？失去意识前，这是他脑子里唯一的想法。


	6. somke gets in your eyes

Side Bruce

摇头摆脱了那段记忆，他转向老管家轻声问道：  
“阿尔弗雷德，你还记得我的父母吗？”  
“当然，布鲁斯少爷，我从未曾忘记过他们。”他的老朋友用近乎悲伤的语气回答。  
“我也是，阿尔弗雷德，我也是，他们是我见过的最相爱的一对。”  
“谁说不是呢，我还记得那时我刚接替父亲的工作不久，一天下午，就在这间更衣室，我端来下午茶，你的父母正合着收音机里的音乐跳舞，他们像热恋中的情人一样看着彼此，然后你呢，布鲁斯少爷，不过三四岁，正是霸道的时候，发现失去了父母的注意力，一把丢下自己手中的玩具跑向他们，托马斯老爷将你高高举起转了一圈，然后你们三个就以一种笨拙的方式继续跟着乐曲打转……我从不认为自己是个不幸之人，但一生中所经历的幸福时光也屈指可数，而那天下午，我确信自己看到的正是纯粹的幸福……。”  
老管家的话消散在一片长久的沉默之中，就在这时他意识到对于甜蜜过往的回忆同样日日夜夜刺痛着阿尔弗雷德，而他自己成年之后的种种作为，尤其是孤注一掷地投身于一场注定失败的战争，恐怕给这位担惊受怕的老人带来了更多痛苦。  
“阿尔弗雷德，我有没有……”他想知道自己是否给对方带来过哪怕片刻的幸福，就像迪克曾带给他的无尽快乐一样，但另一个更为年轻的声音打断了他们。  
“嘿，一切都还好吧？盖茨比（注），你不打算在自己的派对上露面了吗？”  
是蒂姆，这少年显然已经把自己收拾妥当了，他意识到自己正注视着蒂姆，心中无限骄傲，  
“看来躲懒时间到此为止了，我得去厨房看看格兰杰太太有没有被那些新来的女仆们弄的焦头烂额，那么，先生们。”阿尔弗雷德站起来，礼数周全的超他们点了点头先一步离开了。  
“好在这是我自己的派对。”他也站起来朝蒂姆走去，顺手帮他把没翻好的后领整理好，没有达米安处处作对，蒂姆显得有些落寞。  
“达米安还有一周就回来了，别太欣喜若狂。”  
“恶～～。”那孩子翻了个大白眼，很快，白色大厅就在眼前了，他突然想起什么似的问道：  
“你看见迪克了吗？”  
“你没听说吗？这两天他忙坏了，布鲁德海文史上最大的贩毒集团浮出水面，夜翼和格雷森警官都忙得屁股团团转，我还以为今天他不来了呢。”  
他当然知道布鲁德海文的动静，但他已经学会了尊重迪克的意愿，如果对方没有主动寻求帮助，他便保持观望，而目前为止，无论是夜翼还是警方都做得不错，只是现在，他开始怀疑那天在瓢泼大雨中听到的是不是因药物而产生的幻觉。  
“嘿，你知道迪克的，他说要来就一定会来。”  
现在，他们已经置身于由白色大理石和水晶组成的梦境之中，精美镂空切割的纸质雪花漫天飞扬，楼下的舞池中，身着白色礼服的男男女女们早已舞作一团。  
“哇哦！”蒂姆发出了一声小小的欢呼，他很高兴这早熟早惠冷静自持的少年仍保持着孩子气的一面。  
“你看，没有我派对照样进行。”他耸耸肩，从侍者手中拿起一杯果汁，“去给自己找些乐子吧，别期待达米安会来砸场子。”  
“你确定你要一个人呆着？”  
“尽管你不知道，但我已经约了人。”  
“嗯，你知道的，最终我总会知道。”他知道蒂姆已经开始蠢蠢欲动地想要调查这位神秘约会对象，但他也看到楼梯下舞池中一位漂亮的金发姑娘频频向他的养子招手。  
“去吧。”他无声地催促着，直到蒂姆带着闪亮的眼睛走向那姑娘。  
他启动蓝牙耳塞与蝙蝠洞主机的联网模式，口头处理了一些暸望塔带来的文书工作，人们通常以为超级英雄的工作是激动人心的打击犯罪太空追捕什么的，谁能想到那些堆积如山的财务报表资质评估人事管理政府协调……。  
他不知道自己完成这些工作用了多久，但人群中爆发的欢呼声重新吸引了他的注意，如皎洁月球一般熠熠生辉的巨大水晶球下，一位丰腴的女士款款出场，他认出了那是一位著名的爵士乐歌手，格莱美的常青树，他记得母亲玛莎就是她的狂热粉丝。  
“晚上好，黑暗迷人的高谭！”回答她的是人群中再次爆发的尖叫与口哨，而那位饱经风霜的女士再无半句寒暄，回首示意乐队，煽情的小号与弦乐如同魔法，再也无人喧哗。  
They asked me how I knew  
人们问我如何得知  
my true love was true.  
我的真爱真挚无虞  
Oh,I of course replied  
哦，我自然答道  
"something here inside cannot be denied."  
“其中真情无法否认”  
他抓紧了手中的栏杆，然而那歌声如同电流一般让他战栗，他既想躲向黑暗，钻进他那深入地底的岩洞，又想牢牢抓住这飘渺的片刻再不放手，如同一把丢失已久的钥匙，这歌声打开了一扇禁锢的门，任凭回忆汹涌而至。

那时他坐在更衣室的地摊上，向母亲炫耀着他的火箭模型，父亲穿着晨衣翻看报纸，收音机在播放新闻，突然空气中有什么改变了，他的母亲跳起来，珠灰色的连衣裙衬得她那头金红短发尤其俏丽，她一把夺下父亲手中的报纸，像个小女孩似的大叫道：“托马斯你听！这是我们的歌！”  
父亲征了会儿，然后抬起头笑道：“哦玛莎，是的是的是我们的歌！”然后他也跳起来，像个笨手笨脚的高中生一样搂住母亲，他们就这样相互依靠着，随着歌声翩翩起舞。  
They said "someday you'll find all who love are blind."  
人们说“总有一天，你会发现爱是盲目”  
Oh,When your heart's on fire,  
哦，当你心如火燎  
you must realize smoke gets in your eyes  
你得知道烟雾遮眼  
So I chaffed them  
而我大肆嘲弄  
and I gaily laughed  
而且欢声大笑  
to think they could doubt my love.  
笑他们竟然怀疑真爱  
幼年的他还无法理解，他的父母额头贴着额头，孩子气的互相眨眼，然后又一同笑出声来，像是分享一个秘密，一个只有他们俩才知道的秘密，而他只觉得自己被冷落了，他害怕被他们丢下，于是焦急的跑向他的父母。  
“嘿！宝贝！”父亲接住了他，他被一把抱起高高举到空中，他想起了父亲的手，外科医生有力稳定，仿佛能托起世界的手，牢牢卡在他的腋下，还有父亲发蜡的香味，他们的世界开始旋转，房间的景色变得模糊，这个世界的中心是父亲注视着他的双眼，明亮快活的蓝眼睛，他能看到自己的倒影，一个咯咯大笑的孩子。  
“托马斯你把他转晕了，快停下！”母亲的声音糅合了担忧与柔情，父亲听话的停了下来，但他生怕被放开，伸长手臂楼主了父亲的脖子像一只无尾熊一样挂在父亲胸前，像是察觉到他的不安，父亲环抱住他，母亲也毫不犹豫的加入这个怀抱，亲吻着他的头顶，她许诺道：  
“宝贝，我们永远爱你。”  
“我更爱你们！”  
“我们爱你从地球到月亮再回来！”  
然后他的父母彼此交换了一个吻。  
Yet today my love has flown away,  
而今天，爱情翩然消逝  
I am without my love  
爱人离我而去  
Now laughing friends deride  
现在，我饱受讥笑  
tears I cannot hide.  
泪水无处躲藏  
Oh,So I smile and say  
哦，于是我微笑说道  
"when a lovely flame dies, smoke gets in your eyes!"  
“每当爱火熄灭，便是烟火熏眼”

他的父母，他们是如此相爱，爱会征服一切（注），但显然不包括命运以及死亡。  
阿尔弗雷德问他究竟在害怕什么，难道爱本身不就是最可怕的咒语？  
当你拥有了之后，怎能面对失去？

注释  
盖茨比：菲茨杰拉德小说《伟大的盖茨比》中的主角，经常举办奢华派对  
爱会战胜一切：love conquers all，依稀记得是出自莎士比亚？（汗，不确定你注什么释


	7. To the moon and back

“嘿，布鲁斯你没事吧？”  
他有些恍惚的转过身来，是迪克，尽管浑身不自在，还是穿着全套西装，头发比上次见的时候更长，带着淡淡的黑眼圈，他开了口，却不知道要说些什么。  
“哈，我还以为我的状态已经够糟了，你就连这种事上也要压我一头吗。”迪克永远不会找不到话题，似乎喋喋不休甚至不用占用半个脑细胞，他想给他一个拥抱，而他也这么做了，天知道他这是怎么了，迪克在他怀中的先是颤抖了一下，然后像是全然融化般的瘫倒在他肩上，停顿了片刻重新开口，满眼都是笑意和藏不住的企图，  
“你说这么大的庄园里有没有一间小小的，被壁炉熏得暖烘烘的，藏了很多垃圾食品的，没有人能找到的房间？”  
“我不知道，我到底有多少个房间？”  
“够了有钱人！”  
虽然这么说着，迪克还是带着他远离了喧嚣的白色大厅，庄园西翼是他鲜少涉足的地方，显然迪克倒是熟门熟路，很快，他开始相信迪克是故意的，这间摆放着中国瓷器，日式屏风，充满东方风情的房间在他印象中从未使用过，然而就像迪克说的那样，现在壁炉里炉火熊熊，整个房间笼罩在橙黄色的暖意之中，他没有理由拒绝，在炉火前的靠背椅坐下，迪克一屁股坐在他脚边的地摊上，踢掉皮鞋解开领带长舒了一口气。  
“不管多少次都不习惯这个！”  
“那么，布鲁德海文一切都还好吗？“  
“挺好的……。”  
他们心不在焉的交换着毫无意义的对话，一问一答简直称得上是滔滔不绝了，直到迪克停了下来，抬头直直看向他，他知道一切都无可避免了。  
映着火光，他发现迪克的脸令他感到陌生，雕刻般的五官，颧骨的轮廓、鼻翼的阴影……什么时候开始，那个笑容和制服颜色一样明亮的孩子离他而去，变成了这样一位英俊陌生的青年？就在他以为没人会主动开口时，迪克的声音突然响起：  
“我可以吻你吗？”  
“迪克……。”  
“可以吗？”  
“不。”  
“为什么不？”  
“你知道为什么。”连他自己也意识到这段对话重新陷入了死循环，但令他惊讶的是，迪克没有像往常一样一触即燃，  
“看到没？这就是问题所在，我不明白有什么不可以的，我们俩都没结婚，目前也没有正式交往对象，啊，这点我做过调查了所以趁早打消糊弄我的念头，我……”  
“我有个儿子，他是你弟弟，你不觉得有哪里不对吗？” 他不得不打断对方的滔滔不绝。  
“哈，就知道你会这么说！第一，我们永远是达米安的家人，无论我们俩的关系怎么变化，这一点都不会变，所以第二，这是我们之间的事，别拿其他人当借口。”  
没有给他反击的时间，迪克一鼓作气道：“甚至，甚至，你不能否认自己的感觉，上次，上次我吻你的时候，你明明……。”  
“我从脚手架上掉下去了……”  
“正是！哦，不是！天哪布鲁斯，你不能一直逃避这个！你不知道为了那个瞬间我反反复复倒带了多少次！起先我不敢肯定，但我记起来了，我记得很清楚，你明明回应了！我知道我们之间有点什么，你也知道，我……”  
“我们之间有很多，迪克，但不是你想的那样！”  
“我想的哪样？”  
他们怒目圆睁的对峙着，这景象多么熟悉，真是奇怪，这么多年，这么多的争吵和分歧，他们还是在这里，绝望的瞪着彼此，谁也不想放弃，现在他必须开口，必须做一个了断，这是迪克应得的。  
“迪克……我们的名字没有写在星星上，我们不是命中注定，不是天生一对，任何人看到我们都会得出同样的结论，但你说得对，这与别人无关，所以现在我来告诉你，不。”  
他看见火光从另一个人的眼中消失，没有什么比这更让他痛苦，但这是必要的。  
“我以为……。”  
他从没见过这样的迪克，没有喋喋不休的俏皮话，没有执着不已的倔脾气，没有突然爆发的怒火，甚至没有悲伤，那青年只是停摆了一般的沉默着，这让他心如刀绞。  
“你累了，蒂姆说你连续工作了将近七十个小时，你该休息了，睡会儿，我……”  
“不。”  
“你不必离开这里，就睡在沙发上，我去给你找条毛毯，很……”  
“不。”  
要不是满怀心事，他会发现自己身处多么滑稽的境地，他和迪克，像是人格互换了似的，喋喋不休的变成了他，而一味拒绝的变成了迪克，他不知道这是否是对他的惩罚，但这些他能够承受，站起来走向门口，他保证道，  
“我不会离开的，只是你真的需要睡眠……”  
“不，布鲁斯！”几乎是恳求般的声音，他不得不停下，不得不回头，不得不看向迪克，后者的表情让他一瞬间仿佛看到了那个十年前逃离心理咨询，独自坐在世界边缘的孩子，他握紧了手中的门把，直到黄铜雕刻的花瓣纹路深深印入掌心。  
“我曾经问过自己，这些年到底在害怕什么？为什么不能早点向你坦白，我以为我害怕的是你的拒绝否认甚至是厌恶，但现在我发觉不是，这不是我最害怕的，我害怕的是你觉得自己没有资格得到爱，为什么？布鲁斯，难道你觉得自己不值得幸福吗？因为你给我的只有爱和幸福，你给了这座城市希望，为什么唯独你不配得到祝福？为什么所有爱你靠近你的人都要被你推走？”  
他再也无法控制自己的情绪，“我让阿尔弗雷德为我担惊受怕了一辈子！我让达米安被训练成一个杀手！我让你为我重伤到差点活不过来！我让杰森活生生被小丑打死！我让小丑一次又一次把高谭变成屠宰场！我让我的父母……”他徒然打住，不敢相信自己说了什么，迪克的脸上写满震惊，  
“你知道这些都不是你的过错！”  
“你确定？”  
“天哪布鲁斯，所以这世界上所有的悲剧都是因你而生的对吗？有时候你真是个自我意识过剩的混蛋！我简直不敢相信！哦，操他的上帝，我不是这个意思！”  
迪克抬手揉了把脸，发出一声恼火的闷叫，接着他看见迪克重新抬起脸，表情变得柔和起来，  
“这些都不是理由，我们总会找到办法的，一起对抗世界还记得吗？”  
“这不是……”  
“我爱你，让我爱你，不要把我推开。”说着，迪克的表情变得近乎悲伤，这让他心如刀绞。  
他尽力了，他尽了全力，但对方还是找到了他的盲点，  
“我去给你拿条毛毯。”他走了出去。

拿着毯子回来时，迪克睡着了，还是坐在地上，靠着沙发睡着了，他不知该感到庆幸还是失落，拨了拨炉火，他在原来的位置重新坐下，尽量不发出声响，但显然对方没有领情。  
“你去了多久？”迪克抬起头，睡眼惺忪的问道，  
“不清楚，大概十来分钟吧，毯子其实比看起来要难找多了。”也许是因为迪克努力睁眼却还是徒劳的样子，他几乎是带着笑意地回答道。  
“一百块钱打赌，你肯定跑去找阿福要的。”放弃了与睡魔的抗争，迪克重新倒下，这次，把头枕在了他的大腿上。  
“我才不跟你赌，现在，睡吧。”他把毯子抖开，盖在迪克身上，后者抬手把毯子的另一端盖在他的腿上，然后调整姿势一脸满足的睡去。  
很快，房间里只剩下炉火劈啪作响，他凝视着窗外，显然午夜已过，细小的晶体开始从天而降，下雪了，他无意识的想着，手掌不自觉地抚上了迪克那头浓密的黑发，他告诉自己，这是个秘密，谁也不必知道，随后纵容自己细细梳过那些过长的发丝，把它们从熟睡的脸庞边拨开，但很快他发现自己被抓了个现行。  
“你爱我。”迪克喃喃说道，他的动作一顿，但他发现，已经无所谓了。  
“你想象不到的程度。”他能看到迪克上扬的唇线，没有什么比这更完美。  
“我表示怀疑。”他没有接茬，但迪克永远不会放弃，“那告诉我你有多爱我？”  
“你上一次看的电影是不是暮光之城？”他忍不住尖酸评论道。  
“害羞了？那我们换个问题，你不会推开我，我们会试着一起开始对吗？”  
他没有回答。  
“不否定就是肯定，你知道的吧？”  
他还是没有回答。  
“很好！”迪克满足的在他腿上蹭了蹭，换了个更舒服的姿势，但显然还不打算闭嘴。  
“你知道，这可不是我的计划A，本来按照剧本，现在我们已经光着屁股了……所以，你到底有多爱我？”  
他继续无视，手上的动作重新开始，不过这次改成了埋入发丝中轻轻按摩对方的头颅，如他所料这招很快奏效，迪克发出了惬意的呼噜声，已然陷入熟睡，显然睡眠比光屁股要有吸引力得多。  
“从地球到月亮再回来。”  
他说道。  
“从地球到月亮再回来。”

 

正文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又到了完结废话时间（好开心！）  
> 啊啊啊，我知道，为什么停在这里就算完结了？这是什么完结！我也不想这样！但是，但是我觉得这对CP来说，感情根本不是问题，这对就算没有斜线，不是CP，光靠原著里的感情就能打败绝大多数同人里的yy了，所以我觉得最大的难题是怎么让布鲁斯跨过这道坎。  
> 迪克对布鲁斯由崇拜到爱慕这条线其实没多少障碍，对一个孩子来说，身边最亲近的人如此优秀强大又性感迷人，产生爱恋情绪还是挺自然的，但布鲁斯对迪克之前完全是长辈对晚辈的爱，这一点很难转化，甚至到迪克成了夜翼有了自己的团队之后，恐怕在布鲁斯眼里还是个孩子，大概长辈看晚辈就是这样吧。  
> 按照牛52的时间线，布鲁斯只比迪克大了十岁，可能在某个时刻，他突然意识到迪克已经长大了，发现迪克对自己的感情有了变化，他不知道怎么处理，更恐怖的是，他发现自己内心并不排斥这样的感情，这更不对了，他觉得迪克应该有更好的人生，而且我觉得布鲁斯本质上和迪克还是挺像的，喜欢付出，作为蝙蝠侠，他可以无私的为这座城市，为这座城市里的人，为所有的小鸟们付出他的爱，但一旦有人要真正爱他，他就惊慌了，零年里可以看得出父母的死对他的影响真的很大，他无法处理失去所爱之人，所以与其被爱然后承受失去的痛苦，不如一开始就躲得远远的——反正我自己是这样理解布鲁斯的心态。  
> Blablabla我到底在说什么……反正就是，到此为止，经过双方的不断努力，布鲁斯还是正视了这段感情，决定try他一try，预计是在番外里有他们try成功之后的性福生活（真的吗？  
> 总之感谢大家看完了这篇文，虽然ooc，但还是体现了我对这对CP的理解，希望大家一起来爱DB>/////////


	8. 番外一：Bad day（上）

番外一：Bad day（上）

02:40 am

他想张开嘴说些什么，但布鲁斯并不打算给他机会，后者将一条灵活无比的舌头探入他的齿间，巧妙地搔刮着上颚。好吧，处于急不可耐模式的布鲁斯让他很快忘记了自己原有的疑问，专心投入这场激烈的唇舌之战。  
“唔！”  
背部传来的巨大颠簸让他们都闷哼出声，他反射性的拉起被子一直盖到两人头顶。是了，这是在马戏团的拖车里，男性成员们共享的大通铺上，他们正连夜赶往南方，佐治亚什么的，他不在乎。  
“嗯？”布鲁斯发出一声询问式的鼻音，嘴唇贴着他的耳垂，他不知道对方是否故意，但他觉得热流从耳垂直接注入大脑，此刻自己的脑子如同一锅煮沸的玉米糊。  
“嘘！”他贴着对方的嘴唇示意，同时从鼓鼓囊囊的被团里探出头，有人半是呓语的咒骂了一声便翻身继续睡去，四周除了鼾声，没有人注意到这桩旖旎的艳事。  
“嘿！”他发现自己被重新拖入了漆黑一片的被团之中，哦老天，他感受到了另一个人光滑温热的身体，哦老天老天，全裸的布鲁斯！全裸的布鲁斯正用光溜溜的身体贴着他上下磨蹭，全裸的布鲁斯一边磨蹭一边发出呻吟，全裸的……他感到脑子里的玉米糊此时开始发生核聚变，这让他不由自主地大声呻吟起来，管他的，让那些呼噜震天响的混蛋们咬断舌头闪瞎狗眼去吧，他的双手像吸盘似的贴在那具肌肉起伏遍布汗水的身体上，激烈的耸动抽送着胯部，黑暗闷热、甜腻潮湿，令人窒息，啊啊啊啊操，他要操着布鲁斯的皮肤操到高潮了，啊啊啊……

“砰！砰！”两声巨大的撞击之后，有人大叫道：  
“现在是凌晨三点！老兄！介意关小音量吗！！！”  
见鬼，那是他的邻居，觉得自己很快就能成为说唱巨星的P-dog，在那哥们浑厚的音量之下，月色下颠簸的拖车，火热光裸的布鲁斯一同消失了……。  
迪克•格雷森发现自己正孤独的躺在布鲁德海文的小公寓里，像个刚进入青春期的毛头小子一样在春梦之中把自己弄的湿哒哒的，还有一个不知分寸的大舌头邻居给他雪上加霜，  
“Yo~~D老兄，小妞带感到飞起？”  
“给自己找个妞你就能知道了！DOG！”  
“嗷！老兄你真恶毒！”  
扯着嗓子赢得这场小小的胜利之后，迪克重新回到沮丧现实之中，他觉得自己需要一个冷水澡，但显然，在浴室里耽搁的时间比他预计的多了点。  
“三个月！见鬼的三个月了！”  
他愤愤不平的再一次打开龙头，置身于燥热之后的凉爽之中。  
“我可怜的小兄弟，你知道有哪对情侣交往了三个月还一无进展的吗？要不是知道他之前那些丰富多爱的情史，我还真以为他这是打算把贞洁保持到新婚之夜呢！”  
迅速冲洗完之后，他略带歉意的看着自己终于一吐为快的性器安抚道：  
“我们可真是难兄难……”  
“操蛋！我居然和自己的老二对起话来了！天哪天哪！格雷森你真可悲！”  
迪克•格雷森，最负盛名的少年英雄，少年正义联盟的领军人物，在凌晨三点，受到了意义不明的毁灭性的打击，此时意志消沉，呆坐在床前理不清头绪。  
这是全新的状况，在他之前的灿烂人生中，性从来不是个问题，一方面超级英雄的生活向来波澜壮阔，一次又一次的冒险，一个又一个的危机，和其他无所事事的青少年不一样，他几乎没有多少时间和精力沉溺在个人感情或者感官问题上，再者，还有什么好说的呢，姑娘们对他趋之若鹜。  
倒不是说他有多迫不及待，好吧，也许有那么一点点啦，但……  
“普通情侣会在交往三个月之后没有性行为吗？”  
迪克感到有些焦虑，他不知道布鲁斯到底打的什么算盘，你知道，当对手是蝙蝠侠，事情永远不会那么简单。  
感到再也难以成眠之后，迪克觉得自己急需场外支援，掏出手机点开联系人列表——  
无话不谈的铁哥们沃利？那家伙处处自恃爱情专家，到处分发感情建议，但长着一张比脑子快许多倍的大嘴，想象一下整个正义山都沸沸扬扬谈论着他的尴尬处境……迪克不由打了个寒战，算了吧。  
那么看起来很牢靠的康纳？哦，想什么呢，康纳才两岁，整个人生经验加起来还不如他的食物中毒经验多！  
要么克拉克？成熟、可靠、乐于倾听，更难得的是对方十分了解布鲁斯，但……OMG他忘了对方是超人！还是个拥有中西部保守价值观的童子军！万一被他发现了真相，OMG还是趁早打消这念头吧！  
很快，他的目光聚焦在了一个名字上，是啊，他怎么没想到呢，还有比这个人更合适的吗？

03:20 am

To 芭芭拉：  
“嗨，情感问题，SOS！”  
几乎就在发送完成的同时，他收到了回复  
To 迪克：  
“说！”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“妹子，你是整晚都醒着还是所有八卦都能让你瞬间清醒？”  
To 迪克：  
“小鸟你忘了吗，蝙蝠都是夜行生物。”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“好吧，情况是这样的，我和我的……约会对象，我们，厄，正在交往，但是很长时间过去了却没什么进展，这说明了什么？”  
To 迪克：  
“你的意思是，你们还没上过床？”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“哇哦，你猜的可真快！”  
To 迪克：  
“男人啊，禽兽（dick=老二，意会意会）”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“哈哈，尽管用我的名字开玩笑吧，我是认真来求助的。”  
To 迪克：  
“好吧，你们交往了多久？”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“三个月。”  
To 迪克：  
“哇哦！”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“是啊。”  
To 迪克：  
“哇哦！和你交往三个月还没滚床单？”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“是啊，现在你可以停止幸灾乐祸，专注于帮我解决问题了吗？”  
To 迪克：  
“哇哦！你还是那个最迟不过三次约会就全垒的迪克吗？”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“晚安，再见。”  
To 迪克：  
“等等等等，我错了，好吧，让我先分析下眼下的情况，你有对对方施展过性魅力吗？算了真是白问，你当然有，那么你们有过边缘性行为吗？”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“我们有……比以前更频繁的身体接触，还有拥抱，还有亲吻……。”

布鲁斯喜欢接吻，他知道。这三个月里，他们常常一起巡逻，有时候，夜风把蝙蝠侠的斗篷吹地呼啦作响，他会迅速靠上前，让夜色一般的头蓬卷住两人的身影，在那魔鬼般的面罩下偷得一吻；有时候，蝙蝠侠矗立在韦恩塔的滴水兽上，无限柔情的注视着自己的城市，他会悄悄从更高的房檐降下，倒挂着停在对方面前，让那双眼睛里只有自己，然后他们会交换一个绵长的吻；有时候在蝙蝠洞里，他们一起跳出蝙蝠车，布鲁斯一把拉下头罩，顺手把凌乱的额发全部梳到脑后，他会停下滔滔不绝，怪异的宁静降临，布鲁斯会抬起一只手捧住他的脸，他们在皮革、汗水和机油味里吻得难舍难分……直到他被推开。

To 迪克：  
“……嗯”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“嗯？这是什么意思？”  
To 迪克：  
“A） 你有生理问题、B）对方对你无性趣”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“第一，我没有问题以我的名字发誓。第二，我分得出什么是性冷淡！我知道对方有反应，这才是最困扰的不是吗？如果两个人都性质昂扬，为什么他们不能做爱？”  
To 迪克：  
“你知道，并不是所有事都围绕着下半身来的，也许是场合不对？时间不对？气氛不对？或者……OMG，你不会是搞上了有夫之妇吧？？”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“不！是！老天啊，还能不能好好对话了！”  
To 迪克：  
“我的错，那重来一次，你有没有和对方讨论过这个问题？”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“讨论什么？为什么我们不搞一搞？才不，我希望这是自然而然发生的，而不是经过一通雄辩的讨论，况且，我不想做任何对方不愿意做的事。”  
To 迪克：  
“嗯，听起来，整个‘交往’的节奏完全掌握在对方手里嘛。”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“呃，我不觉得是这样啊？我……只是让对方感觉到他在主导，同时装作自己被他控制，所以其实是我在背后掌控着整件事……反正……所以现在可以回到主题了吗？”  
To 迪克：  
“所以是对方在主导”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“都说了不是了！”  
To 迪克：  
“好吧，换个说法，为毛你要故意让对方掌握主导权？这可不像你啊，一直配合别人的步骤。”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“怎么说呢，对方喜欢一切尽在掌握的感觉，否则就没有安全感，所以……就让他去呗，还有，明明是我在向你咨询为什么一直是你在问这问那的？”  
To 迪克：  
“哇哦，迪基鸟儿，你麻烦大了。”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“什么意思？”  
To 迪克：  
“伙计，你爱上对方了。”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“哇哦，这太令人震惊了我尽然没有想到谢谢你帮我指出这个显然的事实！……我到底怎么想的，早知道还不如去找沃利……。”  
To 迪克：  
“放松！爱情鸟，我了解了，所以，你的目的不是赶紧解放老二，而是想弄明白为什么对方迟迟不肯进行到这一步？”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“没错！”  
To 迪克：  
“也许对方只是认为时机未到吧，听着，精心策划一次令她难忘的浪漫约会，在完美的时间完美的地点，然后就像你说的，任其自然吧，如果这招都不行……你再来找我。”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“我不知道，定义一下浪漫？”  
To 迪克：  
“翻白眼~理查德•格雷森，幸亏你有一幅好皮相！”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“我是认真的，有很多花和蜡烛，然后送个贵死人的礼物这样？”  
To 迪克：  
“你以前都是向谁请教感情问题的？”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“呃，布鲁斯？”  
To 迪克：  
“叹气，迪克，浪漫是因人而异的，布鲁斯的名模和电影明星们当然喜欢鲜花香氛和昂贵礼物，你得问问自己，你了解她吗？如果了解，那你应该知道她想要什么。”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“我想你说的有道理，一个理想约会。”  
To 迪克：  
“不用谢，还有，你确定你爱她？”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“怎么了？你今天尤其神经质啊妹子。”  
To 迪克：  
“没什么，我还以为……算了，总之，我为你感到开心，虽然同时感到担心。”  
To 芭芭拉：  
“没什么好担心的，只要你别告诉任何人，重复，任何人懂吗？”  
To 迪克：  
“收到，已归档SS等级。”

04:30am

迪克放下已经滚烫的手机，重新倒向床铺，好吧，现在至少有了一个思路，他要做的，就是设计一场浪漫约会，这听起来不难，除了就他所知，布鲁斯整个人从头到尾没有一个细胞对浪漫这个词感冒，所有那些人们津津乐道天马行空布鲁西式的浪漫举动，不过是一场表演，这个猎鹰一般强悍警觉的守护者才不会为玫瑰烛光或是什么款款情话动哪怕一根眉毛。  
也许他会在各色各样的氪石堆里心花怒放吧，想起布鲁斯这个持续多年的隐秘嗜好，迪克不由打了好几个冷颤，不知克拉克知道后对此会有何感想，不过也许超人早就知道了呢，这就是黑暗骑士与光明之子的相处之道——旁人无法理解。  
不管怎样，迪克把这些乱七八糟的主意赶出脑袋，因为他有了一个新想法，一个说不定会很赞的想法，长达十五分钟的看穿天花板活动结束后，一切都计划好了，踢掉被子，他翻身跳起来掏出外套口袋里的笔记本随手记下了几条备忘。

07:30 am

警员迪克•格雷森（很有希望升至探员），精神百倍地走出公寓，极不道德地猛拍邻居门板，同时情绪饱满地问候道：“早上好Dog老兄！祝你拥有愉快的一天！”  
回应他的是一声含糊不清但中气十足的怒骂：“猪尼拥有操蛋的一天坟蛋！”  
就是这样，他相信，这将是美好的一天！


	9. 番外一：Bad day（下）

Bad day（下）

警告：内含NC描写，而且是Dick/Bruce，千万不要误食！

 

07:30 pm

布鲁斯再试了试，刚才毫无动静的门铃中风似的大叫起来，这里的一切都让他皱眉，破败的外墙，缺少照明的楼道，整座公寓都散发着颓败灰暗的气息，很快，他面前的门从里打开，迪克出现在门口。  
“嘿！”那张年轻英俊的面庞带着他再熟悉不过的神色，半是坏笑半是雀跃，他惊讶于对方那能让灰败背景也变得鲜艳耀眼的青春，多么出色的年轻人，但他没有让满心骄傲流露半点，  
“我不喜这个街区。”他评论道，对方脸上的笑容却因此扩大了一倍。  
“好吧，多谢赞赏，请进请进！”迪克用夸张的声音回答道，同时行了个更夸张的恭请弯腰礼，非常专业——如果对方不是穿着皱巴巴的T恤和牛仔裤的话。  
“你还没穿好衣服。”他敏锐指出，迪克毫不在意地耸耸肩，随手关上门，然后目光落在他身上，  
“但是哇哦，看看你！”那目光将他从头到尾的扫视了一番，“这造型我喜欢！”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”真的，早些时候迪克打电话邀请他共进晚餐，考虑到这年轻人不喜欢过于正式高档的意大利或法国餐厅，他放弃了阿尔弗雷德搭配的西装，转向更为休闲低调的选择——黑色丝绵V领T恤和柔软的深灰色小羊皮夹克。  
“我不知道你会盛装出席，倒不是我不喜欢你的V领选择……”  
在对方冒出更多莫名其妙的话题之前，他决定及时刹车，  
“我以为我们要去吃晚饭？”  
“是的没错！”迪克推着他走进那间明显经过打扫的客厅，把他按在沙发上，眨眨眼说道，  
“就在这间陋舍，由鄙人亲自掌勺。”  
“哦……行吧。”他开始打量这间公寓，游戏模型、游戏光碟、乐队海报、涂鸦贝斯、健身器械……典型的迪克式房间，至少现在没有满地脏衣服和藏在抽屉里的鲜奶蛋糕。  
“顺便，你可以把外套脱了，虽然看起来不像，但这里还是有暖气的。”迪克光着脚站在开放式的厨房里对他说道，同时从微波炉里端出一个大盘子，等等！微波炉……。  
“所以……你用微波炉准备了一顿大餐？”他脱下外套，开始怀疑自己的决定，现在打电话定位或许还有机会……。  
“怎么会！”迪克朝他举起了手中的托盘，他感到心情落到了谷底，在那洁白的一次性餐盘里，放着数只墨西哥玉米卷……。  
“我只是把它们放在微波炉里保温而已，你知道，这些小妖精冷了就风味全失了。”迪克完全无视了他的阴郁，带着满腔热情将那堆小妖精塞进他手里。  
“玉米卷……”他喃喃说道。  
“喂！高兴点，这可是格雷森独家供应的特制玉米卷！绝不是那些无聊的鸡肉牛肉馅，鲜嫩爽滑的鬼头刀鱼配上清脆卷心菜，更为难得的是！”如同闪电侠附体。迪克以他难以辨别的速度闪进厨房又闪回客厅，手里捧着两碟诡异的黄色稠状物，他觉得胃部开始抽搐。  
“嗒~哒~”迪克戏剧化的转身，将那两只小碟子郑重放下，  
“格雷森秘制菠萝酱，酸甜微辣，将鬼头刀鱼玉米卷的风味带上一个前所未有的新高度！”  
丝毫没被这热情洋溢的广告词所感染，布鲁斯近乎麻木的重复着，  
“玉米卷……”  
“别这样！我打赌你试过之后就会求着我要更多的！而且我们还有啤酒无限量供应！”  
“玉米卷……”  
“还有~~朗姆酒风味的冰激凌甜点，行了布鲁斯，别告诉我你只吃盛在银盘子里的食物，别煞风景了，来吧开动开动！”  
布鲁斯叹了口气，认命的抓起一块玉米卷送入口中，半途却被迪克劈手拦下，  
“蘸酱！”  
“好吧！”  
直到他将蘸满黄色菠萝酱的一角塞入口中，迪克才无比满意的啃起了自己的那份，不过显然，即使是食物也无法让他闭嘴。  
“对了，伙计，你知道格雷森餐桌礼仪第一条是什么吗？”他眼睁睁看着迪克身子一斜，抬起双脚架上了摆满纸托盘、啤酒罐、冰激凌碗的小矮桌，“那就是——礼仪去死，怎么放松怎么来，好了布鲁斯，这儿没有阿福，你可得抓紧这宝贵机会。”  
他对自己翻了个白眼，不过既然吃了蘸着菠萝酱的玉米卷，也没什么立场再假正经了，于是他踢掉那双手工皮鞋，长舒一口气把双脚搁上矮桌，这姿势让他整个人都懒洋洋起来，迪克见状，更是整个斜靠在在他身上，半躺着大口吃饼大口喝酒，他无比庆幸阿尔弗雷德无缘看见这毁灭性的一幕。  
“所以，味道怎么样？”迪克就着满嘴食物问道，菠萝酱从手中的玉米卷中滴下，落在那件皱皱巴巴的T恤上，不过此刻他也不在乎了，  
“烫（HOT）”他在下一口香甜辛辣的食物攻击之前挤出一句回答。  
“热辣（HOT）带感（SPICY），就像我一样！”迪克不失时机补充道，  
“是挺像的。”  
“真的？？”显然对这回答感到十分意外，迪克从他身上弹起来，难掩激动的看向他，  
“像你一样品位堪忧。”  
“不可理喻，你真是不可理喻伙计！”迪克一头栽倒，这下倒在他腿上，像是听到了世界上最好笑的笑话一般笑得不能自已。布鲁斯没有对这个新姿势发表任何评价，他开始对这酸甜辛辣的菠萝酱产生了某种奇怪的共鸣，朗姆酒味的冰激凌也意外的能够忍受。  
“达米安有什么反应？我敢打赌他以为你打算自己去巡逻不带上他。”  
“我告诉他我有个约会。”  
“他一定愉快的接受了这个说法。”  
“是啊，只是踢爆了三个沙包而已，然后闷头回房间写信去了。”  
“写信？”  
“他交了个笔友。”  
“笔友？冬令营上交的？”  
“嗯，一个女孩。”  
“哦~一个女孩，希望他别跟人家讨论的君主论或是统治世界什么的……。”  
“实际上，他们聊的是艺术。”  
“……我相信你没有偷看他的信件对吧？”  
“当然没有。”  
“你真可怕你知道的吧？”  
“没错，我是蝙蝠侠。”  
……  
他们自然而然的聊起了家人、朋友，正义联盟、超级恶棍和最近的橄榄球比赛……。  
也许是因为这间公寓，也许是因为玉米卷，也许是因为朗姆酒冰激凌……好吧，他知道是因为迪克，与迪克交谈总是那么容易，这年轻人总有办法让他感到放送、亲切、安全……。

但眼下的形势和放松一点关系也没有。  
“我喜欢你的V领”迪克正趴在他身上气喘如牛，当然他自己也好不到哪里去，伸出舌头舔了舔红肿的嘴唇，他不明白对方为什么突然离开了被啃得发痒的锁骨。  
“介意我把它变成深V吗？”几乎就在同时，布料撕裂的声音提醒他这个问题不需要回答，他感到胸口一阵刺骨凉意，迪克把剩下的冰激凌尽数倒在他胸口，在这冰冷的刺激下，他的乳头耸立胀痛，过高的体温让那些乳白色的冰激凌很快融化，又遵循着重力的召唤，滑腻腻的扩散至整个胸口、流向腹部，或划过腰测滴在粗糙的地毯上。  
“你最好舔干净。”  
他抬起头，用嘶哑的嗓音贴着迪克的耳朵建议道，后者几乎因这句话失去了所有分寸，他们重新抱作一团，很快，迪克温热的舌头一寸不落地光顾了他的整个胸腹，最后从乳头传来阵阵酥麻。  
“啊！”一个走钢丝般的音节从他口中不胫而走，迪克停住了嘴上的动作，同时发出了一声闷哼，他知道理智马上要弃他俩而去了，但这时迪克捧住了他的脸。  
“布鲁斯？”像第一任罗宾恳求跟他一起去巡逻一样，迪克用眼神询问着他，他怎能拒绝？一把推开对方，他站起来，用近乎缓慢的动作撕掉了早已不成形的T恤，一板一眼地解开皮带扣，抽掉皮带，脱掉袜子，然后他停下来。  
迪克的目光能把他灼伤，他看见对方吞咽口水，上上下下的喉结，细密的汗珠布满那张光润的脸庞，他看见迪克扩张的瞳孔，每一个细胞都叫嚣着欲望。  
他把拇指插进裤腰，稍稍停留，然后连着内裤一起，一把褪下了身上最后的遮掩，他知道自己的性器此时昂然挺立。  
“上帝啊！”他听见迪克近乎呜咽的低语，之前，他从不知道对方这样渴望他，这让他心碎。  
像是之前每一次下达作战指令一样，他对他的老搭档说道：  
“来吧，和我做爱。”带着连他自己都不自知的微笑。  
如同云雀拥抱蓝天，迪克跳起来扑向他，他们重新跌倒在地毯上，打翻了一打啤酒瓶，他们绞在一起毫无章法的接吻，想把对方的脑子从嘴里吸出来，一路翻滚着任凭客厅变得一片狼藉。不知是在哪个环节，迪克终于摆脱了那些令人生厌的衣物，此时，他们像两条沸水里的龙虾一样大汗泠泠遍体通红。  
“操操操操操操……”不知为何迪克陷入了喋喋不休的单词循环模式，双手在他周身游弋，他知道光是这样谁也无法满足，用腰背发力，整个下半身弹起，他张开双腿紧紧缠上了身上那具紧绷的躯体，  
“那就操我。”他调整位置，让对方昂扬的性器擦过他的会阴和股缝，那性器的硬度和热度让他呻吟起来，体内巨大的空虚让他无法思考，迪克从喉咙深处发出一声低吼，再没有给他任何机会，抓着他的膝盖开始了激烈的摩擦，他想要夹紧双腿，让那根操着他股缝臀瓣的性器慢一点，但迪克已经失去了控制，他知道这样异常的亢奋坚持不了多久。  
很快，太快了，那根性器就达到了极限，  
“不，不不不不不！”迪克半是沮丧半是慌张地大叫起来，他只能捧住那张脸一边亲吻一边安抚道：“没关系，没关系迪克。”  
“不！”  
他感到后脑与墙壁的冲击，迪克在慌乱之中推开了他，同时想要站起来，但一切发生得太快了，事情正向最糟糕的方向滑去。在一片冲击带来的耳鸣中他张开嘴，迪克还未完全站起，但那根年轻的性器却不识时机地喷薄而出，温热浓厚的精液尽数洒在了他凌乱的鬓发上、半张的嘴里，甚至落进了他的左眼，他反射性的闭上了双眼。  
“不！布鲁斯！对不起对不起对不起！”

好吧，至少最糟的那一刻已经过去了，布鲁斯站在浴室里，被清水反复冲洗过的左眼仍然刺痛，他拧开花洒，在水流声中迅速解决了那尴尬的欲望。  
迪克看起来糟透了，他叹了口气，导致过早射精的原因是可能只是不正常的亢奋度，这诚然算不上是完美的第一次但他并不后悔，只是方似乎沉浸于挫败感中无法自拔。再次叹了口气，他关掉花洒将毛巾围在腰间走进相对完整的卧室，别提那车祸现场的客厅了。  
“嘿。”  
迪克已经穿上了印花睡裤，正安静地坐在床边。  
“嘿。”对方安静答道，几乎是拘谨地挪了挪。  
他坐在他的老搭档身边，可惜这次没有对方的俏皮话来调解气氛，夜晚安静得过分。  
“你困了吗？”最后他开口问道。  
“老天啊！”像是咒语被突然解开，迪克倒在床上抬手蒙住双眼无声地笑了起来，  
“老天啊你真是煞风景高手布鲁斯！”  
他也顺势倒下，双眼盯着天花板，内心松了口气。  
“你的男朋友计划着给你一发终生难忘的发完美第一次，但他却在关键时刻秒射了，而你的第一句话是‘你困了吗？’真的假的？”  
“你忘记提被射了一眼这件事”他补充道。  
对方笑的更厉害了，连床垫都开始摇动，“哦老天哦老天！”，最后迪克笑够了，胸口起伏终于平缓，“哦老天，你再也不会和我做了对吗？”  
“为什么不？”他反问道。  
“得了吧，谁都知道蝙蝠侠只给你一次机会，很显然，这一次机会被我搞砸了。”  
对方口气中的严肃和笃定让他皱起了眉，他翻身面对迪克，对方却躲闪着他的目光，  
“我，”一时间，他找不到任何词语，他不知道迪克有这样想的想法，他不知道自己的苛刻竟然对方产生了这样的错觉。  
“你从来没让我失望过，迪克，从来没有。”  
现在，那双与他相似的蓝眼睛终于转向他，带着半是惊喜半是怀疑的神色，他抬手抚上了对方泛起红潮的脸，  
“从来没有”他重复道，在那纠结的眉心印下一个吻。  
“布鲁斯！”很快，他被一个温暖的怀抱所包围，迪克靠在他的肩头不断抽动着鼻子。  
“其实玉米卷还不错，尤其是酱汁，热辣，带感。”他评价道，也许声线有那么一点点偏低。  
“你知道这话会让我性奋的吧？”  
“当然，我是蝙蝠侠。”  
他们开始接吻，和之前饥渴的撕咬不同，这次他们更加舒缓，双唇相贴却不急于攻略，好像在对方的唇上品尝到了世间难寻的美酒，直到完全沉醉之后才让舌尖尽情缠绵。  
“我爱你从地球爱到月亮再回来。”  
有如幻觉一般的低语让他一时间忘记了所有的动作，直到迪克再次贴着他的唇瓣重复道：  
“从地球到月亮再回来。”  
“……你怎么？”  
他不得不问，对方露出了一个笑容，不是那个他所熟悉的，孩子气的坏笑，这笑容近乎怜爱，带着他们所共有的，难以忘怀的悲伤过去。然后迪克将他们紧握的手抬起，摊开他的手掌，将掌心朝上，在掌纹交汇处印下一个轻柔而又坚定，犹如誓约的吻。  
“你不会以为我真错过了你的告白吧？”重新抬起头来，迪克笑着问他。  
他想起了父母凝视着彼此的眼神，想起了父亲坚定有力的手、想起了坐在屋檐仿佛就要飞离的男孩、想起了杰森了无生机的苍白遗容，想起了母亲的野雏菊被夕阳染成紫色，想起了那些散落一地的珍珠……所有这一切都能把他反反复复无数次撕裂，可现在他却只觉得幸福——意识到这点让他浑身发冷。  
“嘘，没事的，没事的。”  
迪克轻声安慰道，抬手擦过他的脸颊好像对待珍贵的易碎品，他突然意识到对方擦去的是眼泪，他的眼泪。  
“喂，别感到太有压力，因为我马上就要进入生几个孩子去哪里买房子花园外的篱笆漆成什么颜色之类的话题了。”  
他不由自主地笑出声来，重新搂住对方的脖子回答道：  
“真的？那我们还得谈谈养狗的问题”同时将一条腿插入对方双腿之间，迪克咬住了下唇，但显然还不打算放弃，  
“哦？是什么样的狗？不会捡报纸的都免谈！”一边说着一边抓住他的臀部用力上抬，紧紧压在自己勃起的性器上。  
“操！”他按耐不住的咒骂起来，经历过一次释放之后的身体尤其敏感，他感到自己硬得发痛，“操！”他一把将贴在身上的迪克推至跪坐，同时自己也用手臂撑着抬起上半身，再转身侧躺，一条腿保持在对方双腿之间的位置，另一条腿缓缓抬起，最后笔直架在迪克肩头。他满意的看着对方几乎冒火的视线从他的胸腹腰臀移至腿部线条，最后黏着在他此时一览无余的隐秘入口。  
“你还在等什么？”  
不等他完成这句话，迪克的手指已经探了进来，那年轻人浑身一颤，“操！你里面已经湿了！”  
“不然我刚刚在浴室里磨蹭什么？蝙蝠侠从来都有所准……！”猛然之间一插到底的闯入让他差点咬掉了自己的舌头，就算润滑充分，包容整根冒失的性器还是略显艰涩，但他咬紧牙关，即使是毫无章法的冲撞之下，也不让自己发出一点声音。  
“操！布鲁斯，布鲁斯！拜托！想，想听你的声音！”  
他咬牙顶住一连串凶猛的抽插，抬手勾住近乎失控的爱人，在他耳边说，  
“这得看你的。”  
这句话起了作用，迪克停下了过于猛烈的动作，开始变换着角度试探，直到他像触电一样弹起来，他知道自己自作自受地同时走进了天堂和地狱。迪克重新用窒息般的吻捕获了他，同时在他身体里反复蹂躏那令人失魂落魄的一点，这是极乐的酷刑，他无法思考无法控制自己的身体，迪克炙热的舌头和滚烫的性器反反复复贯穿着他，深入、搅动、无休无止，当他的嘴没有被别人占用时，它就在尖叫、浪叫、呻吟、咒骂，他知道自己叫得有多厉害，但他无法控制。

接下来的记忆有如高烧时的梦境，他有时有意识，有时却没有。  
他记得他们在床上，在某次高潮来临时他撕裂了床单：  
他记得他们在地上，他的膝盖在木质地板上反复摩擦；  
他记得他们在浴室里，冰冷的墙面和他体内滚烫的肉棒；  
他不记得他们在哪里了，他的双手悬挂在某根该死的管子上，只能靠双腿紧紧夹住迪克的腰才能保持平衡，更该死的是，全身的重心都在那根顶在他红肿入口的性器上，然后他被插得那么深那么狠，几乎能把体内的精液都咳出来；  
他不记得那是否是幻觉，因为当他骑在迪克身上扭动腰肢欲仙欲死时，不知哪里传来了震耳欲聋的说唱音乐，而迪克的表情既像是要大笑又像是要一头撞死。  
……不管怎么样，至少他们做到了一视同仁，现在，公寓的每个角落都像是车祸现场。  


 

07:30 am

明日之星，未来的饶舌天王P Dog顶着一夜无眠的黑眼圈，在自己的脸书上愤愤写下  
“有生以来最悲惨的一天，烧烧烧！”

 

Bady day【完】


	10. 番外二：Coming out 沃利篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纸里包不住火，有些恋情终归会曝光，有些人终究要出柜。

崩溃的沃利

 

“冷静！冷静点伙计！”  
可惜有着一头红发，穿着一件红色外套的沃利•韦斯特完全无法冷静，他嘴里的姜汁汽水整个喷了出来，在咖啡馆光洁的桌面，以及路过他们这桌的漂亮服务生围裙上留下了极其不雅的高速喷射水迹。  
“对不起，我会付干洗费的！沃利他也很抱歉，对吧？”面对脸色煞白的姑娘和完全抓狂的沃利，迪克不得不承担起低头认错的责任，可惜不是谁都领他的情，  
“啥？我很抱歉？不不不不！这太变态了伙计太变态了！这可不是我的错！”  
迪克发现这家小小的咖啡馆顿时一片安静，见鬼沃利，这可是附近街区里唯一一家体面的咖啡馆，而且就在他的公寓旁边，以后还能不能抬头做人了！！  
“哈哈不好意思，这家伙喝醉了，失恋加失业，你们懂的！”在众人或是八卦或是震惊或是不知道什么鬼的目光洗礼中，迪克不由分说夹起他的好朋，连拖带拽的推出了后门。  
“我知道这不是你的长项，但你的大嘴里能不能塞下个把门的？”  
一把推开迪克，沃利满脸不敢置信的大叫道：  
“理查德•格雷森！上帝啊，你知不知道你自己在做什么？？你会毁了你自己毁了一切的你知道吗？？”  
面对这控诉，迪克只是皱了皱眉，整理了一下自己被拉扯变形的外套，  
“你不会是真的喝醉了吧？”  
“你才是不清醒的那个好吗！！拜托用一下脑子而不是你的老二（dick）来思考！”  
好吧，迪克觉得他受够了！尤其是自己的名字又一次被拿来开玩笑，  
“哦真的吗？因为你现在表现得就像一个极其智慧的老二！而且你猜怎么着？地球不会因为我和布鲁斯在一起就爆炸的！”他抬腿踩了踩脚下被迫躺枪的地球，“看见没，这就是证据！”  
可沃利像是被一只无形巨掌扇了一耳光似的，脸色苍白并开始后退，鉴于他背后是一面墙，这举动怎么看怎么滑稽。  
“停停停停停打住！”沃利几乎是求救般的叫出来，“我不需要知道细节！！！”  
这家伙简直不是喝醉是嗑药了吧！迪克有些恼怒，谁他妈要给他讲细节了！倒不是说他们那些限制级的细节不值得大书特书……但……  
“等等沃利，你不会是恐同症患者吧？”  
这句话让快要嵌进墙面的沃利夸张地弹了出来，先前苍白的脸色瞬间涨红，  
“老天！我才不是什么患者，有问题的是你好吗老兄！你，你你你！你和蝙~那个你知道谁搞在一起？？你疯了吗？？他给你下药了还是干嘛了？这比我15岁时养的一窝仓鼠兄妹乱伦，或者暗恋自己的中学化学老师要严重多了！！你怎么能指望我吃下一颗核弹还要保持镇定！这简……”  
“沃利！”迪克打断了对方的喋喋不休，按住对方的肩膀希望能起到一点镇定作用，但沃利像是突然想到了什么似的，反抓住他的双手，狂热的绿眼睛被焦虑所淹没，  
“我，我说，老朋友，你们……你们是从什么时候开始的？那个，你知道是谁，有没有……我是说，你当时多大？”  
迪克不知道自己沉默了多久，不知道自己脸上带着怎样的表情，但直到沃利有些担心的晃了晃他，一切才决堤而出。  
虽然不是正式的闪电侠，沃利仍是世界上最快的人之一，然而这一击却快得让他无从闪避，或者说，他根本没有看清楚这串动作，回过神来时，已经捂着下巴倒在了墙角。  
“我以为你是我的朋友，我以为你足够了解我。”  
沃利抬起头，迪克的脸藏在屋檐的阴影之下看不真切，他意识到自己从没亲眼见过迪克发怒，而他们已经认识了将近十年。谁都知道罗宾和那个都市传说蝙蝠侠不一样，是个易笑易怒的活泼小子，他见过罗宾在执行任务时破口大骂，见过迪克和他的监护人吵翻后怨气冲天，见过夜翼向那些缺乏管束的团员施加压力……但直到现在，他才知道迪克真正发怒的样子——安静的，压迫性的怒意将他牢牢钉在原位，像是被钉在展板上的标本。  
也是直到现在，他才发现那个处处与蝙蝠侠鲜明对比的年轻人，发起怒来与他的导师如出一辙。他觉得口干舌燥，因为显然，即使是在盛怒之下，迪克仍然保留了实力，否则他的头颅就该像对方拳头所处墙面一样凹陷开裂了。  
“如果有人想要伤害我，那绝对不会是布鲁斯，绝对不会，所以再让我听到一句对他的诋毁”，对方几乎是一字一顿咬牙切齿的挤出这句话，“再让我听到一句，我就让你知道什么是真正的后悔莫及。”  
然后笼罩沃利周身的压力骤然消失，他几乎是瘫坐在地上，看着迪克消失在昏暗的街角。

沃利•韦斯特，看看你做了什么好事！  
他不顾嘴角的血迹，双手用力砸向了地面。  
他们认识了近十年，那时他高瘦红发满脸雀斑，被人叫做小闪，而迪克差不多比他爷爷的手杖高一点点，他们是英雄的跟班，学徒，满心觉得自己能够改变世界……。  
现在过去了那么久，什么都变了，有人变节了，有人死去了，但他们还是朋友，这本身就是个奇迹不是吗？  
而他做了什么？  
在他的好朋友最需要理解时，他搞砸了，表现得像个被雷劈了的疯狂鸡仔，还做出了最可怕的指控……天哪，他做了什么！

*****

这是卓有成效的一天，他的团员们在外太空，在深海底，在闹市区大展拳脚惩恶扬善，正义又一次战胜了邪恶，世界又一次得到了拯救，多么完美的一天……才怪！  
迪克站在指挥室的大屏幕前，结束了这一天的指挥、协调工作，假装毫不在意某几根发痒的神经，毕竟，谁会羡慕那些可以飞来飞去，脚蹬恶霸，胖揍倭瓜的杂活儿呢，高居幕后，运筹帷幄才是最酷炫的工作不是吗？  
他知道这有些不妥当，但回到自己的房间后，还是按下耳塞内的发送通话按键。  
“这是马龙，表明身份。”真是奇怪，对方那严肃刻板的声音总是能让他微笑。  
“马龙先生，这里是鸟瞰”。他大字型倒在窄小的单人床上，祈祷不会有什么突发情况。  
“这条线路安全吗？”  
“我肯定。”穿着制服时不用民用手机，这是布鲁斯的规定，而布鲁斯法则是随时随地不断更新的，比如说昨天，那家伙就毅然规定即使穿着便服，两人通话也要尽量避免用手机，这他妈的是为毛？布鲁斯的解释是，“因为你一刻不停地给发送发精神污染” 这他妈又是毛？很好笑的冷笑话、猫咪按门铃的视频链接和自己的自拍照算哪门子的污染？？好吧，现在不是纠结这个的时候。  
“一切还好吗？”对方有些担心，就算音调依旧沉稳，他总能分辨出这些最细微的情绪。  
“挺好的挺好的，我们打败了一堆邪恶的外星人，摧毁了一个邪恶的基地blablabla”  
“……所以你坐了一天办公室？”  
“……侦探真是招人恨你知道吗？”  
“我的巡逻还没结束，你可以选择过来拉拉筋。”这邀请让他一把弹坐起来，  
“哇哦哇哦，来分享你的高谭？你一定爱死我了对吧？”显然格雷森的优良品质里不包括适可而止这一条。  
“邀请已过期，通话结……”  
“等等等！不开玩笑了，出外勤怎么能撇下我！”  
脚蹬恶霸，胖揍倭瓜我来了！迪克•夜翼•憎恨办公室•格雷森以不那么符合他领导者形象的豪情在内心欢呼了起来。

“操，我，我喜欢这个，真的，明天我们应该再来一次！”  
巡逻结束的两小时后，他们气喘吁吁大汗淋漓一丝不挂的并肩躺在一间墙壁漏水的卧室里——那是火柴马龙先生名下的财产。  
BTW，火柴马龙先生此刻就躺在心满意足的迪克身边，并没羞没臊的坐起身撇开大腿用床单擦拭着体内缓缓流出的精液。  
“说真的，B，我觉得我们可以把你的乔装癖扩展一下，增加一些更为性感的情趣。”他无意识抬手抚上了那条遍布伤痕的小腿，感受那充满力量的弧度和难以察觉的细小伤痕。  
“比如？”难得对方会顺着他的意思接话，在天雷地火的性事之后布鲁斯总会显得比较放松，每到这时迪克总是不失时机的倾倒更多精神污染（布鲁斯的说法）。  
“比如你可以试着穿穿女士黑色蕾丝情趣内衣什么的？”  
“你怎么知道我没穿过。”  
迪克差点咬掉了自己的舌头，但布鲁斯却波澜不惊地扔掉一塌糊涂的床单，走向了浴室。  
“你不来？”  
赤裸的布满爱痕的布鲁斯站在浴室门口对他说。  
好吧不洗干净就睡觉确实有点恶心，他站了起来。  
只是，在他们洗干净之前，又不厌其烦的往对方身上涂了点什么，而且浴室的洗脸台质量不太好。  
好在最后他们还是洗干净了。

“你还没睡。”布鲁斯的语气是全然肯定，而迪克确定自己裹在新换的毯子里一动未动，更没发出什么声响，背对着他的布鲁斯根本看不到他与天花板眉来眼去，好吧看来蝙蝠侠后脑勺也长了眼睛。  
“你不也没睡？”他一边腹诽着回答道，同时伸手环住了对方。  
“我是个夜夜派对的花花公子，有钱不用上班还是老板。”  
“你们这些死阔佬真是说不出的招人嫌！”  
“所以，发生了什么？”  
“……是，是沃利。”  
在他犹豫不决的时候，布鲁斯轻轻擦过他的手臂，带着安抚和鼓励——这些看似无意的小动作是只有他才能破译的密码。  
“他知道了。”又是完全肯定的语气，迪克长舒了口气，半带着解脱半带着悔意，是啊有什么是蝙蝠侠不知道的？  
“我…我们吵了起来，还…打了起来，不过…厄，是我单方面的…。”  
“你揍了沃利，他是你最好的朋友。”  
“那又怎么样？你和你最好的朋友还经常打到山崩地裂呢！”  
“但从不是因为私生活问题。”  
“行吧！连你的友谊都比我的上档次，满意了吗？”他烦躁地翻了个身背对着布鲁斯，又立刻觉得这行为有些幼稚。  
“……我不是这个意思，我只是不希望影响到你的生活。”过了好一会儿布鲁斯的声音才响起，迪克的怒气立刻烟消云散，他叹了口气转过身来，发现布鲁斯也转了过来，正和他面对面。  
“可你就是我的生活。”  
“我只是你生活的一部分，不要把这部分变成生活的全部。”  
他们面对面，却像隔着银河系，他知道布鲁斯说的句句在理，他知道布鲁斯从来都是为他着想，他知道布鲁斯在任何时候都必须保持清醒，他知道和蝙蝠侠恋爱永远不可能正常……这些他都有所准备，但他无法接受、无法忍受……  
“沃利说了些混账话。”他无法忍受有人当着他的面侮辱布鲁斯，尤其那人还是他的挚友。  
“说了关于我的混账话。”布鲁斯的语调仍然波澜不惊，这让他难以忍受！  
“他根本不了解！我以为他了解我尊重我，可他竟然当着我的面把你说得像是个…像个……”  
“像个恋童癖。”  
他猛地坐了起来，几乎控制不住自己的情绪，  
“别这么说！在你遭受了那么可怕的命运之后，在你拯救了那么多人之后，在你为我、杰森、蒂姆、达米安还有芭芭拉和卡西做了那么多之后，居然！竟然有人会这样怀疑你！竟然怀疑你会去伤害一个孩子！我！我只是……”  
在他开始语无伦次之前，有人抱住了他，是布鲁斯，他回抱对方，想要驱散那些可怕的话语。  
“……这并不意外。”布鲁斯的平静让他心碎，这不公平。  
“别这么说，别这么理所当然地接受别人的侮辱，我不会让任何人这么做。”  
“迪克，有些事并不是我们不想要就不会发生，这就是我为什么坚持这段关系不能公开，最好不要让任何人知道，我并不在意别人对我的评价，但如果布鲁斯•韦恩被公开指责恋童，就会有人把还没成年的达米安和蒂姆从我身边带走，让我这辈子再也见不到他们，而我死也不会让这样的事发生。”  
“但你还是选择和我在一起了。”  
“我有其他选项？”  
“你总是有。”  
“不。”  
他无法想象还有比这更动人的情话，无法想象还有比这更完美的一刻，像是投向天空的祷告得到了回应……。  
“那你肯定爱死我了！”他忍不住评论道，但布鲁斯完全无视了这些，  
“其次，我不认为沃利想要侮辱我，沃利不具备侮辱人所需要的才智……”不等对方说完他就忍俊不禁地大笑起来，  
“是啊是啊，这方面你才是专家！你可真是个混蛋！可怜的沃利！”等他笑够了，布鲁斯才接茬，  
“他只是关心你。”  
好吧，侮辱人的小闪，关心人的蝙蝠——为什么大家不能好好待在自己的人物性格里呢！  
带着近乎轻快的心情，迪克•格雷森怀抱着他的爱人，很快进入了梦乡。

*****

“厄，嗨？”  
站在门外的是沃利，拘谨地不断调整着自己身上挎包的位置，脸上的表情近乎讨好，绿眼睛却有点心虚，迪克一脸高深的扶着门，直到把对方的窘态看了个够才转身让路，  
“说真的，沃利，你这包里揣着一打猴子还是怎样啊？”沃利的表情经历了一番风云突变，迪克不得不承认他是恶劣大蝙蝠的得意门生。  
“喂！你真是越来越恶劣了！”沃利嘟囔着走了进来，虽然满嘴抱怨但心情似乎轻松了不少。  
“早知道我该再晾你一会儿。”  
“怕怕！”  
他们毫无形象的跌坐在沙发上，沃利似乎有一肚子话要说，但却怎么也拧不开那个瓶盖儿，最后她放弃了，转身从包里掏出……  
“骗人吧！！”  
紧俏款的蝙蝠侠与超人公仔，经典款的蝙蝠侠与罗宾公仔，最新版的蝙蝠侠与夜翼公仔，珍藏版的蝙蝠侠历代装备公仔………那些花花绿绿的塑料小人儿瞬间铺满了整个茶几。  
“骗人的吧！！！经典款的早就不出了！！！！”迪克毫无自觉地大呼小叫着，老道地拿起一只只小人用审视的目光扫过那些差别细微的小配件，这只腰带是刚出道时的装备，那条紫色小裤裤是传说中的存在，还有……  
“老天啊沃利，你到底吃了多少汉堡才集齐的这一套？？”他抬头看向自己的朋友，对方那本来得意非凡的脸上立刻流露出一丝痛苦。  
“厄，这几天，几乎……天天……顿顿都在汉堡大厨……最后大概感动了他们的大堂经理，所以送了我几个绝版的好货……。”  
迪克简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，  
“骗人的吧！你不是早就把汉堡大厨和我拉入黑名单了吗？”  
“是啊！那是因为从你十一二岁开始，天天拉我去哪儿吃豪华套餐就为了吃出赠品！我最美好的人生有一半时间在那家该死的连锁快餐店里度过了好吗！”  
“明明你自己也很想要，为了吃出闪电侠和绿灯侠的双人模型你向我蹭了多少顿饭？！而且还和我抢过万圣节限量蝙蝠！”  
“好吧好吧，我这不是来跟你道歉讲和了嘛。”沃利挥挥手，接着有些紧张的盯着在一堆公仔里直冒桃心眼的迪克。  
“我……我是说，真的很抱歉，我只是有时候脑子不带转弯，那些没脑子的话，我……你知道的，大蝙蝠可是我童年时期的偶像，又酷又拽，神秘莫测什么的，当，厄，当我知道他只是个普通人时，差点惊掉下巴，那得厉害到什么程度啊，还有你们俩的事，我只是太太太惊讶了，你懂的，我……”  
“我知道你私藏了一堆他的海报和扭蛋。”被他揭穿之后，沃利露出了一个小小的笑容，似乎终于镇定下来了，  
“伙计，你不知道我有多后悔，蝙蝠……布鲁斯失去过父母，他成为蝙蝠侠就是为了不让其他的孩子遭殃，而且看看你们几个有多爱他就知道他有多爱你们，而我却……天哪，沃利•韦斯特真是天与地一号混账！”  
他看着自己的朋友，知道正如布鲁斯断言，这个心软得一塌糊涂，会把悲伤藏在毫不在乎的笑容背后，总表现得大大咧咧的沃利，绝不可能有意伤害谁（当然罪犯除外）。  
“嘿老兄，没事了，下不为例。”  
他伸手重重按在沃利肩上，对方终于夸张地松了口气，他知道他最好的朋友又回来了。  
“说实话，我早该猜到的，你这家伙表现得太明显了，向来都只需自己吐槽蝙蝠，别人呢，说一句不好的都要被你记恨。”  
“我做过这种事？”  
“装什么！”

*****

后来，布鲁斯带着不能更侦探的侦探表情问他，沃利到底怎么发现的。  
厄，只能说再警觉的战士也会有掉链子的时候。

让我们拨回时钟，回到开头的那间咖啡馆里，结束了一天工作的年轻人在此喝喝咖啡，吃吃松饼，聊聊八卦，但随着天色渐晚，我们的主人公一号，格雷森先生开始心不在焉起来，大概是对夜间生活充满了期待，而另一位主人公韦斯特先生仍然精力充沛的滔滔不绝着，显然没意识到他的朋友已经是左耳朵进右耳多出的状态了。  
“……就是那张PS图啦……热上很红的，世界最基搭档！……简直毫无违和感好吗！听说瞭望塔都偷偷传遍了，我听罗伊听奥利听哈尔说……早知道蝙蝠那么喜欢老二（dick）……”  
“噗！！”  
二号主人公被喷了一脸咖啡，罪魁祸首男一号迅速擦着下巴，男二号呆滞了，男一号紧张得不正常，  
“你说啥？”  
男二号机械地倒带回答，“喜欢老二（Dick）？”  
“还有前面半句！”  
男二号被震住了，继续倒带，“蝙蝠那么喜欢老二（Dick）？”  
“操！你怎么知道的！你怎么知道我和他在一起了？？”  
“操！什么？？什么？？我听到了什么？？？”

现在让我们回到本文的最开始。

【玩】

下一个：谜样的克拉克


End file.
